Ditching Prom
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Tigress wasn't going. He was going to be there, with his girlfriend...and Newsflash, they had broken up, so it wasn't her. So she wasn't going to sign up for a night of torture. But when her doorbell rings, and she finds him at her doorstep...well, it might just take a spark to rekindle their relationship. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Hi! So OkamiSamurai requested me to continue a story, however, I wasn't able to do that. BUT, I did wrote this modern version, you know? like high school modern... this wasn't supposed to be the first chapter, but it is. I will probably continue this if you guys ask me. I kind of have an idea for a complete story. Which would also make small details make sense, such as the 'why we broke up' (SPOILER ALERT). Hope you guys like it! And I'll update my other stories soon:)**

Tigress went up to him, marching confidently towards the boy. Sure they had broken up. But that didn't mean they couldn't go together to prom, right?

Po saw her coming, and he smiled, though he wasn't expecting what came next.

"Hey Po,"

"What's up, Ti-" he paused, forgetting that he couldn't called her the nickname, since they weren't dating anymore,

"-gress." The girl awkwardly nodded, looking at the ground. She took a breath,

"Anyway, I was wondering-" she began, already wishing for his response,

"If I had a date? Yes. I do!" Po interrupted her. Tigress widen her eyes, and shoved her hands in her pockets, gritting her teeth.

"Of course, I was going to ask you that," she muttered, faking a smile. Po was about to say something when two arms wrapped around his waist from behind and wrinkling his white shirt. Tigress wrinkled her nose, trying to identify if it was possible she could growl. Po chuckled.

"Hey Song!" The petite girl giggled and went around, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"How's my little panda today?" Tigress rolled her eyes. She used to call him panda. _ **HER**_ panda.

"Oh, hey Tigress, didn't notice you there!" Song said, snuggling on Po's chest, while Po wrapped his arm around her waist. Tigress tried to maintain not nice, but polite. Just for the sake of Po being there. And Po seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, after all, Tigress was still ...Tigress. The red-headed still held a special spot on his heart, even if it wasn't as visible as it used to be.

"Anyway, I'll just leave now. Bye," she turned around and left the 'couple'. Tigress was clenching her teeth, her hands forming into fists. This was the worst case scenario, Po didn't even let her finish her question, and to top it, his new girlfriend came to brag herself...

* * *

"Nope Viper, I'm not going." She said over the phone.

"Tigress, is fine if you don't have a date. I can get you one!" The girl answered with an enthusiastic voice. Tigress sighed, turning off the TV.

"I appreciate it, but I'm staying." She could hear her friend groan over the phone. Tigress was considering going, but once she thought about it, going with a boy who she doesn't like, seeing Po with another girl, both of them happy...no, she was not going to sign up for a night of torture.

"Come on! Its not just a dance, its **_the_** dance!"

"Sorry Viper, I can't. Po has a date, and I haven't gotten over him yet. And I think I will have a better night with me, snacks, and a book or two," Viper groaned, if only Tigress wasn't so stubborn.

"Fine, but if you change your mind, call me. And please at least wear your dress! You already bought it!" Viper hung up afterward. Tigress only set the phone on her leg, looking at the book on her desk. She was on her room, laying on her bed. She glanced at the closet, where a piece of the dress was sticking out. It was useless to wear a dress for no reason whatsoever...but Viper did told her to wear it, and it did cost her money...

"It can't hurt," Tigress stood up. She bought a dress and she was going to wear it even if it was just for watching TV. The dress was orange with small glittery beads. It had an orange flower on the waistline. She smiled at it. She looked at the mirror that was by her door, and twirled around. The dress followed her movement, making a big circle that seemed to leave sparks down its trail, its soft material caressing the knees of the girl.

She stopped and sighed. She grabbed her phone and headed to the living room, determined to make herself some chocolate and read some books...after all, they say a guy is not worth mourning over. Yet, Tigress still felt uneasy, knowing that while she missed him, he was out there, having fun, already with someone else replacing where she should have been.

* * *

Po was at prom. He was wearing a black and white suit, the cliche one. He looked around, trying to find _her._ He knew where Song was, she was wearing a short blue dress that reached the middle of her thighs. In Po's opinion, the dress was too short. And again, in his opinion, he didn't really like it, because Song was constantly pulling her dress down, and she seem to do it over and over, paying more attention to her dress than to the prom itself. Po knew one thing, if it was Tigress, she would have said "what's fashionable is what's comfortable." As simple as that. And he supported that.

Tigress. He kept thinking about her. And he couldn't see her anywhere around the room. His heart beat faster at the thought of her being with another guy. Kissing someone else. Someone who wasn't him putting his hands on her waist, on **HER** scarlet hair...dancing with her. It made him grit his teeth against each other.

As he walked through the crowd, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he quickly muttered.

"Hey Po!" Po turned around. He recognized that voice. It was Viper, Tigress' friend. He smiled, she must know where she is!

"Hey Viper! Do you know where Tigress is?" He asked, his eyes focusing on his surroundings, jumping from head to head, hoping to land on scarlet curls. The girl frowned. She didn't hold remorse or anything, but she wasn't happy with the situation Po made for her friend. Still, Viper got along with Po, so she just... balanced out the friendship between the two.

"Uh, she didn't come." Po widen his eyes. Tigress? Not here. Maybe something happened to her. Maybe she is sick...all negative possibilities started to come flooding into his mind.

"Is she alright? " Viper shrugged.

"I guess. She didn't want to come". Po gasped. He ran his hand through his hair. Small droplets of sweat beginning to form. Suddenly he didn't wanted anything else but to be with her.

"Why? She can't miss this. Its not just a dance, its ** _the_** dance!" Viper chuckled,

"That's what I told her! But she made her decision," Po sighed.

"Any clue on why she didn't want to come?" Viper opened and then closed her mouth. She was speechless. It would make Po feel guilty of she told her that Tigress didn't come because of him and his new girlfriend.

"She didn't have a date," She said...and it wasn't a complete lie. Po frowned. It was weird... a girl like her should be able to score a million dates...but why not now? She was perfect, it is impossible for her to be unwanted.

"So she didn't have a date? Didn't boys ask her though?" Po asked her, Viper sighed, playing with her long, black hair, and it was then when Po knew she was hiding something.

"Okay, she did got asked out. But she didn't got the boy she wanted," Po felt hurt...and mad...who was the boy? How could he reject someone like her!

"She is at her house. Right?" Viper furrowed her eyebrow,

"Yeah..." Po nodded, checking his phone. Viper only watched the boy curiously.

"Good. Tell Song...I got sick and had to go. Thanks Viper!" He dashed out. Viper was confused at first... but then she smirked. Maybe it wasn't just Tigress who was still lingering on Po...maybe Po did too, he just didn't realize it. She was about to move when Song came,

"Hey Viper, Have you seen Po?" Viper faked a concerned look,

"I did. He told me he got really nauseous and dizzy. So he had to head home," Song nodded.

"Okay, thanks!" The girl turned around. Viper sighed... man, if Song found out, Po would be in huge trouble. She walked towards the snack bar, serving herself a glass of punch.

"Hi Viper." She turned to see Crane, a guy she had a crush on since the beginning of high school. Unlike the rest, he was wearing a white suit and a hat. Viper giggled and her cheeks turned pink. She played with the end of her pink belt, that so gracefully wrapped her waist. She was wearing a green dress, with small pink flowers designs on it.

"Hi," the guy chuckled, joining her side. None of them had dates. Sure, they had been asked out, but they didn't accept. Unknowingly, Crane also returned the feelings of Viper.

"Wow, I didn't know Song and that guy were dating," Crane mentioned, Viper darted her eyes to where Crane was looking.

Yup. There she was. Song and this other guy were completely making out. Viper smirked, she should have been mad that she was cheating on her friend but it actually served as a way on getting Po and Tigress back together. The more mistakes, the more reasons to separate them...and Tigress would be the one who would be there when they broke up. But then Viper thought about it...Po chose Tigress over Song...that meant something.

"Yeah," she was about to take out her phone, but when she looked back, Song wasn't there anymore.

"Can I have this dance?" Viper looked to Crane. She nodded and took his hand, immediately pulling him into the dance floor, both of their lips curling up to a smile.

* * *

Tigress was laying on the couch, legs spread out, book on one of her hands, the other holding a cup of hot chocolate. She was actually enjoying herself... except for the constant thoughts of Po and Song.

Frustrated, she threw her book to the floor. And seconds after realizing what she did, she set her cup down and picked it up, shaking the dust off it. She sighed. Damn it Po, why did he had to run through her head and make her feel like this?

She was about to sit down when the bell rang. His dad was going to be absent for the next 3 weeks, so it couldn't be him. She walked to the door and opened it slightly, just to a catch a glimpse of who it was. The air came in, pushing her hair back. Her lungs ran out of air, and her heart began to flip.

"Po?" She was sure she imagining things now...yeah...something was definitely wrong with her.

"Hey Ti," she blinked. What the heck? What was he doing here? Today was prom, and he was supposed to be going with Song...so why was he here, at her doorstep, with a cute suit and a warm smile.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered at him. She didn't sounded happy, but just kind enough to make him see she was shocked.

"I heard you weren't going to prom," she crossed her arms, opening the door so she could fully see him, she stepped out. Po widen his eyes. She looked marvelous. Her dress was so fitting, it was way better than all those other fancy dresses. And even if she wasn't wearing make up, or done her hair, and even if she was wearing converse, he could have swore she looked brighter than anything he had ever seen. The only thing missing was her smile. And he was going to take care of that.

"You aren't going to make me go to prom." She stated, narrowing her eyes at him, knowing how that look intimidated people. Po chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, but grab your keys. I'm taking you out. If you are ditching prom, so am I." Tigress smirked. She closed her door and grabbed the keys that were on the counter by the kitchen. The keys were actually in a necklace, just so she wouldn't lose them. She made sure everything was okay before meeting Po on her porch.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Po lead her to his car. It was a small black car, really old fashioned, thanks to his dad who had preserved it. A 1957 corvette. Well, that's what Po told her on her first date since she didn't know a thing about cars. Only his.

"I don't know. We are just going." Tigress laughed, opening the window, the noise spreading through the car. Po glanced at her before turning on the car. The image of her was breathtaking. She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. Her freckles, her misplaced curls, her dress, her mismatched converse, her smile. And it was that moment that the truth sank in...he loved her. He never stopped doing it, he had just hidden the fact to himself.

 **Wow, so what did you guys thought? Should I continue it? No? Anyway, I loved writing this, so I hope you guys like it. Please review! Leave your thoughts! Thanks!**

 **-Peace out:)**


	2. Forever and Always

**Author's note:**

 **I wish I could work on Young and Forbidden, or in Red Warrior...but I can't since I have no inspiration for either one of those stories, and I'm planing on just taking one week to write the whole thing so I can update every two days or so...but I really want to thank all of you for giving me such positive reviews for this story! I knew you guys would like it! So here is the next chapter...hope you like it...oh, and just saying...prepare for a roller coaster of emotions ;)**

 _They both entered his car, with the intention of riding back home. The girl was laughing at his previous comment, and the boy was watching how her freckles seemed to dance on her cheeks as her lips continued to curl up. Once they were on their seats, the guy forced her to put on the seat belt, only to receive a smirk from her part. As they drove, the girl turned on the radio, shouting the lyrics at the top of her lungs, the window half-way down, and her hair flying back. As much as the guy wanted to keep his eyes on the road, it was inevitable to take a glance at the girl, who seemed so...free. He smiled, and in a couple of minutes, they were in front of her house. He was about to take off the keys, when she stopped him by putting her hand on his. She shook her head._

 _"I like that song," She muttered, her head slightly moved to the slow beat of the song that was now playing. The guy chuckled, and turned his body towards her. The moon light was hitting her side, and he was falling deeper in love with her smile every passing second._

 _"Love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right." She finished singing. The guy chuckled, pulling her curls out of her face and wrapping them around his fingers, since they wouldn't stay still behind her ear. The girl tried to hold back a giggle, only to make her snort in result. The guy laughed._

 _"I'm crazy in love with you," he whispered. The girl smiled and scooted closer to where he was, one of her hands snaking up his chest._

 _"Then kiss me," The guy smiled before cupping her cheeks and planting his lips on hers. Her eyes were fluttering close, and her arms were trying to find a place to put themselves in. Their lips were dumbly crashing against each other, flawless and amiss at the same time. The electricity made both of their bodies shake. His hand was on her hair, twirling her curls. Once they separated, their eyes met each other._

 _"I'm crazy in love with you too," she whispered back as he held her against his body._

 _"Forever and always."_

* * *

She shook her head, swallowing and feeling disoriented for a second. Those memories... they caused her an enthralling pain. She blinked, trying to make them fade and go back to where they have been hiding, on the back of her mind.

"What's wrong?" She glanced to where Po was, his eyes shooting her a concerned look. She smiled. This was where they shared their first kiss. On his car. And as she continued observing, all of the details came crashing through her mind. The radio. Her red shoes. His white shirt. His sparkling green eyes. All of it made it unique and memorable... something that she wasn't sure she liked now.

"Nothing, just...remembering." She fixed her dress and looked out the car's window. She took a deep breath. It smelled like rain. Po saw her in the corner on his eye, he was just waiting to see when her smile was going to pop out. He knew she liked the smell, and any moment now, she was going to mention it.

"I just love the smell," she spoke lowly. Po chuckled. He hadn't forgotten about every single fact about her.

"You look amazing," He said, his eyes still on the road. Tigress smiled and turned her view to herself, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was wearing. The dress, right.

"Thanks," she replied. She tried to wave it off, he was just simply complimenting her, no big deal. But still, she was hoping it held a spark. She thanked herself for obeying Viper about the dress, if not Po would have seen her on her faded black sweatpants and her P.E shirt, and it wasn't a nice view.

Po felt his chest tighten. He swallowed, his throat was burning, and he tried to keep his eyes away from the girl. It didn't help that Tigress turned on the radio and began to change the stations, making _that_ song come into his mind. He remembered her voice. She didn't took any choir classes, and she didn't play an instrument, but that night, she had the sweetest voice he had ever heard. That night, he knew what love was. That night, he knew he was supposed to be with her every single moment.

He sighed. Damn it, why did she had to take up everything he had in mind? He stopped the car in front of a establishment. He took off the keys, shutting down the song that was playing. Tigress turned to glare at him. He laughed,

"Sorry, but we are here," He said with a smile. She just rolled her eyes and began to take off her seat belt, trying to untangle the curls. Po stepped off the car and went to open her door. It wasn't because he liked her, no, it was just the nice thing to do. His dad had taught him that. He smiled when he remembered how his dad reacted to Tigress,

 _"Po, make sure you treat her right. She is special, but you already know that, don't you?"_

Tigress pulled her hair back, only for it to bounce back like a spring. Po opened her door and she quickly stepped off it, her dress moving in waves. She widen her eyes, she recognized this place.

 _First date._

She took a deep breath. Maybe she was better off with her books...

Po grabbed her hand and lead her in. It was an old-fashioned cafe. But what made it special, is that the atmosphere was kind of dark and that bands went to play there live. Po and Tigress loved that. Po knew the place because his friends went there one time and they loved the food. Tigress knew it because of the music. And once they meet, it was a perfect pair.

Tigress felt his hand. She loved how soft yet how firm it was. She had missed that, the warmth of it. She didn't know why he done it (that is held her hand when they had broken up), but she wasn't going to protest against it. Po took her to a table that was near the dance floor. They both sat there and enjoyed the music that was playing...some jazz tune. Tigress loved almost every type of music, and Po still found it weird she didn't got involved in any music classes even if she enjoyed it.

"So." He said, Tigress turned her eyes from the band that was playing to him,

"Thanks, you know, for taking me here," she said as she took the small menu that was by her, pretending that the whole thing was no big deal for her. Po smiled.

"Welcome, so why didn't you go to prom?" Tigress only hid her face on the menu, shrugging. One of her curls fell down, poking her nose. She blew some air to get it out of her way.

"I just...didn't feel like it," She answered, hoping he fell for it. However, the boy knew her better than that. He knew how she was a horrible liar, and how she hid behind her curls when she did lie. Just like she was doing right now. He chuckled and grabbed the menu out of her hands, making her look at him.

"I know you better than that." Tigress only smirked and rolled her eyes. Po leaned closer to the girl, making her do the same. He looked into her hazel eyes and felt the same thing he did when he first laid eyes on her. His eyes darted to her lips. They were slightly shinning, probably because of the lip balm she always uses, due to her not liking dry lips of course. Unconsciously, his own lips formed a small gap, wanting to feel hers so desperately.

Tigress was just observing him. He was looking at her lips. She knew he wanted to kiss her, she could see by the way his own lips were moving. She was about to tell him something when a waiter came.

"So, what can I get for you guys today?" Po snapped out of his trance and looked at the menu, then briefly at the girl.

"Umm, you can go first," he stuttered. Tigress nodded.

"I'll have a cup of hot chocolate, please." The waiter nodded and jotted it down on a small notebook he was carrying. He turned to Po,

"Same for me." The waiter nodded and walked away. The two didn't dare meet each other's eyes, resulting in silence. Tigress hated this kind of tension. And Po hated not being able to talk about everything like he used to with her. Tigress sighed.

"I didn't know you were into chocolate now," Tigress finally said, resting her hands on the table. Po grinned,

"Well, everywhere we went you asked for one, so I got used to it." Tigress laughed. Po loved her laugh, she said it was too loud, but for him, it was sweet and refreshing. The waiter came back with two cups, he set them and exchanged a nod between them before going back to the kitchen. Immediately, Tigress curled her fingers around her cup and took a sip. Po didn't understood how she could resist the warmth of it, for his fingers, it was way too hot to touch, but for her, it was nothing.

He stared at the girl. Why had he broken up with her again? At the moment, he had forgotten all about it. Some jazz tune began to play, and some people stood up to dance to it. Tigress glanced over to the crowd. She smiled at the sight.

 _He grabbed he hand and lead her to the dance floor, grinning like a little kid. She laughed._

 _'I don't know how to dance,' but it didn't matter for the boy, because he didn't know either. But for him, the most important thing was to keep her smiling. And that's how even if he tripped over his own feet trying to imitate the other couples, he was enjoying himself. And then a slow song came, and the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't dance much though, they just exchanged kisses as the music surrounded them._

"Do you wanna dance?" She cursed at herself for thinking of it. Po was in front of her, offering her a hand with a playful grin plastered on his face. She nodded with a small chuckle. She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"This time I came prepared, my friend taught me how to dance," she said as Po lead her to the outside of the crowd. Po shook his head.

"Oh really? So I assume you are an expert," he teased her. Tigress chuckled. Once they were by the dance floor, in a spot where they wouldn't get trampled on, Tigress placed herself in front of Po. A song began to play. She quickly took his hands and set them on her waist. She exchanged a look with him, just to make sure he was okay with that. He nodded, more than satisfied. Her dress was so soft and...thin once he touched it. He could feel her firm waist.

Tigress set her hands on his shoulders, their bodies barely an inch apart. The girl moved her hips from one side to another, slowly absorbing the music. Po could take in the smell of her hair...like nectarine. He smiled, without hesitating, he pulled her closer. Tigress widen her eyes but soon relaxed herself. She rested her head on the crook of his neck, blinking slowly. Po felt her breath against his back. His head made it's way through her curls and to her neck, planting a small kiss there. His lips hovered above her skin. He knew that he had to stop before he got lost on her again. The music continued to play, and this time, no kisses were exchanged. However, the silence between the two was enough to show the desire for it.

* * *

 _'I love you' he whispered to her ear as he held her body. The music almost blocked out those three strong words. The girl smiled, not even her curls could stop her from listening to his voice._

 _'Forever and always?" The guy chuckled and looked at her eyes. His lips almost touching hers,_

 _"Forever and always."_


	3. A Ruthless game

**Kind of funny to read your reviews! I find it quite interesting that you all think Po has to be the one who apologizes, and that he is the one who messed up. Not saying that Tigress messed up either...but maybe...both? *mischief grin* Anyway, enjoy and have a nice day... and I went to see Taylor's concert and it was like Po would say, AWESOME!**

He held her tight, his arms embracing her in a protective manner, almost possesive. Her lip was slightly quivering, her eyes trying to see his thoughts. It was impossible though; she felt his lips on her neck. Then they were gone... but still there, their presence making her skin shiver. The music was just a background noise for both of them. She smiled, a small, delicate smile. She breathed in, her mind going completely blank. It was just him and her. Just like she liked.

Po held her close to him. He swallowed. It was easy to dance along with her. She took care of all the thinking and he just followed her. His face was hidden on her curls. He wanted to tell her he was always thinking of her, how much he wanted to take back what he said that afternoon. That he wasn't okay with what they both arranged. But he couldn't. That's the effect she had on him. She left him speechless without her knowing.

"I'm crazy for you," he mumbled, barely audible. But Tigress heard it, and her heart fluttered. She bit her lip like a girl trying to contain her excitement. The song ended, making them let go of each other abruptly.

Tigress and Po walked, holding hands, back to their table. They sat down and remained quiet, just watching as the next band began to take their instruments and prepare for their small show. Tigress was lost on her daydreams, while Po was lost in thought. She grabbed her hot chocolate, which by now was cold, and drank it until it there was nothing left. Po smiled when a small chocolate mustache was on the tip of her lips. The girl took napkin and wiped it off, giving him a short glare, warning him not to laugh. Po only smiled at her, she hadn't changed.

Po could easily sense that the tension between them was growing, and he didn't know what to do about it. Not when she was just looking at the band and not exchanging a word with him. He began to brainstorm ideas on where else to take her...he smiled and took out his wallet, leaving the money on the table and then grabbing her hand.

"Come on, I'm taking you somewhere else." Tigress followed him, confused. He was so spontaneous that she dind't even have the slightest idea on where he was taking her. They got inside his car and they began to drive through the night. However, she was glad they were going somewhere, the little dance in the cafe began to make things awkward between them...

Turns out, he was taking her to a park. She chuckled, she loved to come here to study and work silentily. Though that changed when she met him, because nothing with him could ever be silent. He opened her door and she got out, glancing to the sides before fully getting out. It was late, and even if she didn't like to think about 'what if's', she was always told by her father to be alert. Po closed the door behind her and began to lead her down a path surrounded by trees with pink petals. Like peach trees.

They walked in silence down the trail. The park was lonely, though it was expected since it was really late. The girl was holding back the poignant feeling wanting to arise due to the cold. She only crossed her arms, hoping he wouldn't notice. She didn't want him offering her his jacket. She didn't want anything that would bring her flashbacks. Mostly because she knew she wasn't going to stand by and let them happen, she was going to react and either say something really incoherent such as wanting to go back with him, and he will be weirded out and he will never talk to her again. All because of a jacket. Because she was cold. Yeahj, she could easily avoid that.

The thought sadden her though. How was she hiding something as ridicoulous as being cold, when she used to freely hug him in order to get warm? Things did became complicated..even when they 'talked' about it. She shook her thoughts, leaving them alone. But even if it was cold, the girl loved how her shoes squished the wet grass below, and how clear the sky was, and how visible and shinning the stars were.

 _'Like we're made out of starlight...'_

She stopped walking when she found a perfect spot to watch the sky, without trees covering the whole picture. Po noticed that the girl wasn't by his side anymore. He turned around, holding back his panic. He sighed when he saw her a couple of steps behind him, staring above at the constellations.

"They are awesome," he whispered, standing beside her. Tigress chuckled, shaking her head.

"Yes, they are." Po smiled and looked at the girl. Her skin was all bristling. Po smiled, he knew the girl didn't like to admit if she was cold, or too warm, basically the girl didn't like to seem needy, only if she was uncomfortable. Without asking for any reassurance from her (he knew she was going to say 'I'm fine, really') he took off his tux jacket he was wearing and he hung it around her shoulders. The red headed only looked down, a small smile, that also held a face palm at herself, formed. She shifted her position and turned to the boy.

Po saw her, she was clear as the night. Her freckles seem like sparks, and her curls were an organized jungle. He took a step closer to the girl, his hand caressing her right cheek. It was soft and cold. Tigress smiled and her head leaned towards his touch in a feline-like manner. Po was believing that any moment now, she would purr. The girl darted her eyes to Po, her eyes telling him to go on.

In a quick motion, his lips crashed against hers, and his hands were on her hair, on her dress. Tigress reacted on instinct, she pulled him closer, her hands going from his shoulders to his neck, and rubbing the back of his head, caressing his black hair.

His lips were planting kisses on hers, so desperately and quick, yet passionately. His heart was skipping a beat, and his legs felt numb. He just focused on the taste of nectarine...so typical from her. A taste he hadn't had since they broke up. A taste that not even the fruit could assimilate.

Then his phone rang. And the moment was gone when the ringtone filled the quiet, serene night. Tigress broke the kiss, though the feeling wasn't completely gone. It still felt like he was holding her. Po took elaborate breaths before smiling at the girl, who he had just kissed, and answered his phone. Tigress smiled. He kissed her. She enjoyed it. And right now, after the call, she was going to do it again, she was sure of that.

"Hey Song," he mumbled. Tigress felt her heart drop down to her stomach. Maybe she wasn't going to kiss him again.

"Hey sweetie! How are you feeling? Viper told me you were sick." Tigress glanced at Po, giving him a cold scowl.

"Uh, yeah. I'm feeling okay, still pretty bad though," Tigress rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Great, she was now wishing she could snatch away his phone and throw it to a water fountain.

"Aww, I'm sorry! Hope you feel better soon! I'll drop by this weekend and we can watch a movie together, k!? Miss you babe! Love you Po!" Song said loudly, loud enough to reach Tigress' ears.

"Thanks, yeah, I miss you, love you too." And that did it, Tigress was crushed. But crushed didn't mean she was going to burst into tears...there was a show she had once watched, and she remembered what the girl had said, "the more I suffer, the more I dance." She wasn't going to dance. But maybe she was going to use this pain to do something even better... right after she got out of here of course. And how dare he plays with her!? Maybe she didn't knew what exactly what she wanted, but she did knew she didn't deserve any mixed signals from this boy.

Po hung up and looked at Tigress. She was mad. He was...not sad...maybe just confused. And scared...the girl could fight. He has seen it first hand. He didn't really payed attention to what Song had just told him... he was just trying to end the conversation so he could go back with Tigress.

"Take me home right now," she ordered. Po blinked, snapping out of his trance.

"Wait what? But-" he began to stutter. Tigress glared at him,

"You either drive me there, or I'll walk home. But if something happens to me, it will haunt you forever. You decide," Tigress said in monotone, her eyes, that previously held such delicant look, were now some that could kill.

The next thing he knew, he was driving and she was ignoring him. She didn't even hum to the songs in the radio, heck, she even told him to turn it down! Tigress was just looking out the window, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her eyes piercing through all hat she saw. As he drove, he kept his eyes fixed on the road.

He parked right in front of her house. He turned the radio on, hoping he would earn a smile from her. How did they went from kissing to ignoring in less than a minute!? Though, it didn't help that the song that was playing was one he could recognize very easily... he ignored it though, he was just focused on the girl who was untying her seatbelt.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Tigress didn't answer, just went ahead into closing her window. She took off his jacket and fixed her curls.

"You can keep it," he said gently, offering her a grin. Tigress got out of the car and threw the jacket at him. Her eyes were burning red.

"No thanks" she turned on her heels and left him there. However, right before getting inside the house, she looked behind her.

"But thanks for the night. It was good...most of it" she then stepped inside and closed the door. Once inside, she ran towards her room and dove to her bed. She took her lap top, and turned it on. It had a CD inside much to her luck. Music was something she could turn to. She began to play it. The song made her heart stop.

"Love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right," she shut her eyes and buried her head into the pillow. Not sure if she wanted to hit something or cry. She did knew though, that love was indeed a ruthless game. And she didn't know how to play it, since he changed the whole set of rules.

* * *

Meanwhile, Po was still outside, in his car. What did he do? Was it because of the phone call? Maybe...but. He rested his head on the steering wheel. He was overwhelmed. He was still lingering for her lips. And right now, he wanted her. He didn't care about anything else, not even Song. But then again, Song is his girlfriend, and Tigress was not. And he shouldn't care, there was nothing between them anymore. But then why that kiss... he shook his head and started the car, turning on the radio. He almost yelled out in frustration as THAT precise song began to play. He hated her. He hated how she made him feel. He hated how she messed with his head. How she was so intoxicating. He hated how she put meaning onto this song. Onto this car. Onto everything she touched. But, he hated her...just enough to fall in love her.


	4. Talking and dreading

**Hey. Sorry for not updating my other stories, they will take a while... but hope you guys like this chapter! Maybe we can reach 30 reviews? Thanks! Enjoy!**

You know what people don't talk about? The day after prom. Actually, the last week of school right after prom. But back to it, they don't talk about the aftermath of prom.

Saturday.

Mediate, TV, read, eat. Meditate, TV, read. Meditate, TV, read, eat. Meditate, TV-wait! Phone call! Wait never mind, it was a wrong number.

So, that was Saturday for Tigress. She wanted to speak with Viper, but the girl didn't reply to her message. She wanted to talk without someone, but who? Monkey and Mantis? no, they would go run and tell Po. Crane? Nah, he wasn't going to really understand. Viper? She isn't answering. Po? He caused the problem. Yeah, she was doomed to solitude for now.

* * *

Sunday came around after an eternity. Tigress was just getting out of the shower, putting on some jeans and an old shirt, when someone rang the doorbell. The girl quickly brushed her hair and ran downstairs with her phone on her hand. She hit her toe on the last step, making her scowl at the stairs. She sighed, fixing herself before opening the door.

"Father?" A small man came in,

"Good evening Tigress," he said as he left a small suitcase on the couch and he straighten up his glasses (he actually just used them for looks though, because Tigress has noticed several times he has a sharp eye). Tigress smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare him some tea. Shifu sighed as he found his staff that was in his bag.

"So why are you here? I thought you were going to stay another 3 weeks," Tigress asked politely as she took a cup. Shifu shook his head, walking towards her.

"I was, but I managed to arrange stuff between the school board and got out early. I tell you, those new teachers know nothing about discipline!" Tigress chuckled, the water now boiling.

"That's fine, I'm glad you are back," Tigress said gently. She and her father never had a really close bond. Truth is, she was adopted. That never bother her though, but she was never able to really gain the love of a father to daughter. Still, this small conversations were enough for her.

"Indeed. Enough about me, how did it went with you? Didn't you have a...formal dance on Friday?" Tigress almost dropped the cup. She began to bit her lip, before continuing to add herbs to the tea.

"Right, yes. I didn't assist though." Shifu raised an eyebrow at her. He knew she wasn't a really social person, but she would never miss big events.

"Why?" Tigress shrugged.

"I didn't feel like it." Tigress was praying he couldn't see through her. The man just brushed his fingers through his white beard.

"Oh. Did you went somewhere at least?" Tigress smiled for a second.

"I did. I went to a cafe and to the park." Shifu sent her a glare. He didn't approve of her going alone at late hours at night. He was always concerned for her safety.

"Alone? Tigress, you know-" she cut him off by serving him his tea. She smiled and sat down at the dinning room, along with Shifu. Her curls were still wet from the shower, and to her luck, they were all still flatten.

"I didn't went alone, father." Without waiting for his reply, his eyes gave her his next question. 'Who was it'.

"With Po." Shifu took his tea and sipped it.

"I thought you weren't together anymore," Shifu could tell by her face that something happened between them that night.

"We aren't. He has a girlfriend and everything, " Tigress answered roughly, rolling her eyes and playing with her nails at the edge of the table.

"So what happened?" Tigress looked at him. To her luck, her phone began vibrating that second. She smiled and stood up.

"I really need to take this call. Glad you are back" she sent a smile his way and stood up and left him at the table, rushing upstairs. Shifu looked down at his tea. He wondered what went through her head, and what did that boy did to her. He wouldn't lie. He never really liked him. But this was different. Even if she wasn't aware, he could see some of her pain. And he wasn't dumb to know that going with her daughter to a cafe wasn't just friendly. And that a walk in the park wasn't just a walk. And that Po couldn't do that, because he had a girlfriend. One thing was clear at the moment, he wasn't going to let this boy play with his daughter's heart.

* * *

Tigress held her phone tightly to her ear.

"Viper!" She sighed in relief. Finally someone she could talk to... who would understand the drama going on. Shifu was someone who would understand. ... but then again, Shifu would hunt down the boy who ever messed with her. And as much as Tigress didn't wanted to see Po, she didn't want him dead.

"Hey sis! So what's up?" Tigress smiled.

"Prom night. Po came to pick me up. Cafe, Park. Kiss." She quickly rambled on. If it were anyone but Viper, they wouldn't have understood.

"Awesome! Po did ask me that night that if you were in your house! Who knew he planned that!?" Tigress chuckled, Glancing at the door in her room, making sure Shifu was not listening.

"I guess it was. We danced and talked. And then, I don't know what happened because from one second to another I was into him like the first day!" Tigress heard the girl chuckle over the phone. Viper was probably dancing and jumping across her room right now.

"So! You don't sound so happy," The girl sighed.

"Song called him. He answered. He said he missed her and he loved her. So that happened," Tigress explained bitterly. She wished she could just...erase him from her mind. But hey, at least she was getting used to the pain.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry! I'm so going to yell at him... maybe blackmail him. Do you want me to black mail him?" Tigress laughed. She knew Viper was trying to cheer her up, and it was working.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. But what infuriates me is that he pretended it was nothing! Like he didn't do anything wrong!" There was pause on the phone.

"I know Tigress. But remember, he is dating Song, not you." Tigress almost growled.

"Thanks Vi. That makes me feel much better," Tigress said sarcastically. Now she was annoyed. She shook her head,

"You know what? I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Tigress was not in the mood to face the truth. Was it only her thinking there was a chance of them getting back together? Or maybe it was her blind optimism that kept denying Po moved on without her.

"Wait! You are going the last week of school!?" Viper yelled. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"My dad is a teacher, remember? And I don't feel like staying here anyway." Yeah, Shifu was a teacher in her high school. She didn't actually hate it, but it did made her social life harder. And besides, one wrong move from her could end in a rumor, and even teachers hear those rumors. So she didn't quite have a lot of privacy

"Right. Wasn't he supposed to be away though?" Even if Viper couldn't see it, Tigress shook her head.

"Yeah, but he got here early. So I'm going," On the other end of the phone, Viper smiled, making her way to her closet, starting to pick her outfit for school.

"Very well. Then I'm going too! See ya!" Tigress smiled and then hung up. She sighed. She felt a little better. Frustrated but better.

"So he kissed you even if he had a girlfriend?" Tigress shot her eyes towards the door. Shifu was standing there, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at her. Tigress smiled nervously at him.

"And you knew he had a girlfriend?" Tigress was melting down on the inside. All kind of excuses were pilling up in her head.

"Ummm, yes?" Shifu shook his head in disapproval. So it wasn't just the boy, his daughter was at fault too.

"Tigress, hear me when I tell you this, it's fine if you still like that guy, but don't become his second girl who he just plays with. You are far more worthy than that." Tigress nodded.

"Yes, dad, I wasn't planning on doing that anyway." She smiled at him, trying to convince him she was fine. Shifu sighed. Teenagers, Their life was full of drama. He just hoped Tigress would choose the right things, he trusted her. And he knew she wasn't the girl who would give up everything for a boy. Still, he could help her. He would just put distance between them. A boy who can't make up their mind about which girl he 'loves', is not someone he wanted for Tigress.

* * *

Monday.

Monday, the dreading day that also meant the last week of school. Tigress walked into her classroom, seeing only about 15 students who actually showed up. Which was less than half of the actual class. It was better this way, she thought. However, along those fifteen, he was there. Good thing his girlfriend wasn't.

Viper and the rest of the group were there too. She smiled and took a seat far from Po, close to one wall. Viper smiled at her and just as she was going to walk over to talk to her, the bell rang and Shifu came in. Yeah, Shifu was her teacher for one of her classes.

"Good morning. Glad there's only 15 of you to deal with," some people chuckled. Tigress rolled her eyes, trying to avoid looking at Po. Shifu was talking about some history thing about China. Tigress was usually really into this stuff, all the legends and myths and different cultures. That, and kung fu. Those were her passion. But this time, she wasn't listening. She shut down the world around her.

It wasn't until the last five minutes of class that something really got her attention.

"So, your homework will be to read one interesting fact from another culture and bring the article to share with the class," Shifu said. Some began to write it down, while others groaned.

"Come on Shifu! Is the last week, can't you lighten up?" Tigress widen her eyes, along with the class and glanced to Po. Po didn't seem a bit worried, but Tigress knew better. Shifu was a strict teacher, and someone talking back to him wasn't a smart move.

"Lighten up? Detention for you Mr. Ping, maybe you'll lighten up afterwards," Tigress gasped. Monkey and Mantis exchanged glances, and Crane was shaking his head. Tigress and Viper were thinking the same thing... maybe detention on the last week was too much of a punishment.

"That's not fair!" Po snapped.

"Will you prefer two days of it? " Po only shut his mouth and frowned. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Tigress was still on her seat, calmly organizing her notebooks. She couldn't believe Shifu would actually do that... still, part of her was laughing about it.

Two arms hit her desk, causing a loud snap to echo. Tigress frowned, startled. She looked up, only to be met by a glare of Po. She rolled her eyes.

"What the heck Tigress? Detention? Is this about Friday?" He was mad. And Tigress didn't knew why he was asking her all this...though it was fun.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said, placing her pencil inside her pocket. Po sighed, frustrated,

"You obviously told Shifu to give me detention!" Tigress chuckled and stood up. She patted his cheek, just to tease him.

"You are not the center of the universe, you know? Not everything is about you." And with that she left the classroom. Just as she left, Song came in, searching for Po. Tigress smiled to herself. Tigress wasn't positive if Shifu actually gave him detention because what they talked about, but at this point, she didn't care. Besides, why would she? Po had a girlfriend who cared just as she used to.

Her friends were in the cafeteria, since they all shared the same free period. She went to her locker first to get her lunch. Viper and the rest always ate outside, by a tree that gave them shade. Po used to eat with them, but since they broke up, it was not often he would come anymore. Only to talk with one of the guys or something. ..and then Song came into the picture and well...things went downhill.

Song sat in another table. One would think she was a cheerleader or whatever. But she wasn't. She was actually a quite popular girl, but the girl was a smart student along with some really talented dancing skills. That was probably the only thing that kept Viper from utterly turning against her. That, and she was nice to Po. Well, at least she thought so. Not anymore since Song was cheating on him.

But back to lunch...

Tigress was walking calmly to the tree, marching across the cafeteria, humming a song to herself. That was until someone blocked her path.

"Tigress!" She darted her eyes to the voice. Song was standing there. The girl was wearing a tight little kirt and a blue shirt. She was crossing her arms, sending the girl a scowl.

"Can I help you?" Tigress asked her, one of her hands diving into her pocket. Song only flipped her black straight hair to the other side, pointing at Tigress.

"Po has detention because of you! Who the hell do you think you are!?" Some people turned around as Song yelled. Po was along those, he was just buying his lunch, but the moment he saw those two, he panicked. He widen his eyes. If he got in between them he would just worsen the situation. Viper! Viper knows how to handle this stuff. ..at least she knows what to tell Tigress. He ran off with his tray, trying to find Viper.

Tigress was bombarded by thoughts. ..of anger, jealousy and of course, the one that couldn't help but judge the girl in front of her. What she couldn't believe is that Po would go so far as to accuse her of this. Shifu was her dad, but her personal life would never come in between his job!

"Who do _ **You** _ think I am?" She responded, turning around. A lot of 'Oohs' were echoed in the cafeteria. Song was burning up. She wasn't going to let this girl -with a red broom for hair- humiliate her. She quickly grabbed her arm with strength and tried to make Tigress face her again. Big mistake. Because as soon as she touched her, Tigress immediately yanked away her arm, twirled gracefully, got into a more stable position and with a quick motion, she pressed two of her fingers on one pressure point of Song's arm.

Song widen her eyes. She lost all control of her right arm... to the point where she couldn't move it. She screamed. A piercing scream. A teacher came running towards them. And in a couple of seconds, so was Po and Viper.

"What happened Tigress!?" Viper questioned as she changed views from Song to her. The teacher was analyzing Song's arm.

"She started."

"She paralyzed me!" The other girl complained. The teacher sighed and shook his head. Viper looked at Tigress. She was sure her friend did it for a reason, the thing is, the teacher didn't know that. Meanwhile, Po was watching the scene unfold itself.

"Tigress, you are good student, but I can't make any exceptions when it comes to rules. You have taken a violent act against another student, which lands you in detention. Sorry." Tigress was about to speak when the teacher turned around and left. Song only stuck out her tongue, smirking. Tigress rolled her eyes and went to Viper's side.

"Good luck unparalyzing it," she whispered as she passed her. Viper giggled, and once they were a couple of feet away from the scene, she began to question the girl. And Po only stayed behind, getting Song's point of view. Though he kept looking back at Tigress, a small grin forming.

Tigress was dreading detention. Not because what was Shifu was going to say about it, she could handle it. And not because of her record, she can easily talk it out with a faculty member, yeah, she could arrange that. But because, if her thoughts and memory didn't fail her, Po had detention too. Which meant she was going to be with him. She didn't like that. It would be like making up an excuse to reopen a scar. To let rain flood itself through a roof. It would be the opposite of healing. She would be back at square one with one look from him.

She tried to think positive though. Maybe others got detention too, right?


	5. Punishment for you or me?

**Author's note:**

 **Missed me?! I'm not dead! Yeah, I been reading your reviews for this story and wow, your thoughts really had an impact on this chapter! Thanks a lot for all your reviews!**

 **And Alienheart, girls aren't that hard to figure out...okay, that's a lie. But one thing is true, girls will remember everything a boy said. And everything has a reaction when it comes down to it. For every action there's an equal and oppostie reaction.**

 **This story will put to test that:) thanks for all of you being so patient!**

 **And I'm doing great at this hunger game called high school. I think I can handle another week.**

 **Enjoy:) oh and I will be posting a lot of what goes on behind this stories in my Tumblr, which is starlight-writer.**

 **...so if you are curious check it out ✔**

At lunch, Tigress was listening at how Viper and Crane got together at prom. They were talking about the things that also took place there, who ditched who, who broke up with who, and who got together with who. Tigress just nodded, since she wasn't into gossip, though once in a while she did found humor in it.

Monkey and Mantis were making jokes according to what the new couple said. Monkey was shorter than Tigress, and had olive skin. He usually wore shorts and a faded shirt. And Mantis was the shortest one in the group, but no one dared to tease him about it because the guy could seriously harm anyone who makes comment about it (funny or not). The guy always wore his dark brown hair flipped to one side, he also had small amount of facial hair. Mantis was also known for wearing a green t-shirt and shorts. Monkey and Mantis were great best friends, and they were actually the ones who introduced Po to the rest.

Tigress was just biting her sandwich, her mind thinking about what she would say to Po in detention, or methods on how she would ignore him. Though part of her knew it was going to be useless since they weren't going to work out anyways.

"Tigress?" She turned around, responding with a nod. Monkey and Mantis exchanged a nod before Monkey continued while Mantis ate his chips.

"Did Shifu actually gave him detention because of what happened Friday?" Tigress widen her eyes and swallowed.

"Hold on, who told you about Friday?" The guys just darted their eyes to Viper, who only smiled nervously, trying to pull her black hair into her face.

"I might have told Crane, who then shared it with the rest," Viper explained. Tigress groaned, taking one of her curls and wrapping it around her finger.

"Too much for a secret," she muttered angrily as she pulled onto her hair.

"Yeah, but back to it, did you meant to get him in detention?" Tigress almost scoffed. She rolled her eyes and started to pack her lunch, not hungry anymore.

"No, I didn't. And you guys should know better than that, Shifu would never do that." The guys nodded. The girl was right, but it did seem possible since Shifu was always protective of her in a discrete way.

"Sorry Tigress, we just had to ask," Crane said, fixing his usual straw hat. The guys just grunted in agreement. Tigress sighed and pulled up her hair into a ponytail with the tie she had on her wrist. She was getting way too annoyed with her hair and the current conversaton.

"Its alright I guess, you weren't the only ones who thought so," she said bitterly, glaring at the memory of Song.

Mantis and Monkey chuckled before Mantis putting a hand on Tigress' shoulder and commenting,

"If you ask me, she deserved that hit!" Tigress snickered along with them.

"How long is her arm gonna stay like that?" Tigress grinned and her eyes sparkled with certain mischief.

"I don't know...maybe 4 to 6 hours?" Everyone's burst out laughing and suddenly, the feeling of hatred towards Song began to fade.

* * *

After lunch, the bell rang and everyone headed to their next class. Viper was talking to Crane about what they saw on Prom night. That is, Song kissing this other guy. Viper wasn't the kind of girl who would expose someone's flaws, but she was really protective of her friends and Viper knew better than to let Song get away with it.

"So, should I tell Tigress?" Crane shrugged, getting his binder out of his locker.

"I don't know, we don't wanna pull her into another mess." Viper nodded, playing with her pink headband.

"True, but maybe it will get them back together!" Crane chuckled. He loved Viper's optimism, but he had to admit, sometimes the girl missed out on other facts.

"Viper, I don't think its the right time to get them together. Look at it right now, Po and Tigress are not even looking at each other." Viper sighed frustrated. The relationship between the two was up and down...like two animals who were mortal enemies yet tried to love each other. That's one way to put it.

"I guess we should keep it to ourselves?" Crane nodded, grabbing her hand. Viper giggled at the gesture. However, even if Crane momentarily convinced her of it, she knew sooner or later it was going to change. And maybe this time she would tell Po.

"Now let's get to class."

* * *

Tigress frowned as the clock ticked the last five seconds of class. She buried her head on her books, ready to hear the bell any moment now.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

The girl was glad that her curls covered her ears as to block the slamming doors, the slams of lockers and other things done carelessly. She picked her own backpack and started to put her binder and pencils in an organized manner, as opposed to the rest of the people.

She stood up, saying a simple 'thanks' to her teacher and walked to the classroom where Shifu would be. She still needed to tell Shifu, who she suspected would not be so happy about it. Even if she acted otherwise, she was still doubting the reason for him giving detention to Po, and if it was because of what he heard about her relationship then he wasn't going to be happy that she was also going to detention.

She never had detention before...sure, she was close to it at least a few times, but that was it. After all, no one could be that perfect, right?

She nervously walked to where Shifu was and once she entered the room she took a deep breath. Shifu was currently grading some papers and stacking them in his desk. He constantly pushed his glasses to his nose and shook his head quite a few times before writing something with his red pen. Tigress faked a normal expression before tugging tighter to her backpack straps and walking inside.

"Oh good afternoon Tigress. What can I help you with?" Shifu asked as soon as he heard the footsteps. They were his daughter's, he knew that because they were quiet yet firm, something that unlike the other students who hit the floor with their shoes, was nice.

"I'm going to be home late," Tigress casually said. She laid her bag in the desk right in front of Shifu and then stood in front of her father. Shifu took off his glasses and stopped writing. The he looked at the girl.

"Did you had plans with your friends? Or just time to work in your school work?" Tigress groaned, this was getting more difficult by the minute.

"Umm, actually, I got detention," she muttered quickly. Shifu just opened his mouth and dropped the pen he was holding.

"You got detention?" Tigress nodded.

"Okay, now let me get this straight you didn't intentionally got it just to be with Po did you? In that case then you are in big trouble, young lady." Tigress smiled at him and shook her head.

"Of course not! Why would I? I got it cause I paralyzed the arm of his...girlfriend," Tigress stopped talking when she realized how bad it sounded. Shifu couldn't believe Tigress would go so low as the other girl. That stood against what he had taught her. And even more when it involved Po in it. He tried his best to remain calm though, just for the sake of being at a school.

"Tigress, do you realize how bad that sounds?" Tigress nodded.

"I do, but I swear, it wasn't my fault! And I know what you are thinking, we weren't fighting over him or anything. She just began to question me and things just happened!" Tigress explained, walking back and forth in front of his desk.

Shifu just sighed. Detention for Tigress didn't worry him, he knew very well that the girl wasn't going to repeat it. But what he was worried about is what other problems could come from the same guy.

"How did it all began?" Shifu asked her.

"Po got mad at me because he thought that you gave him detention because I told you to. So he told Song, who confronted me about it in front of everyone. I told her something, then walked away, but she grabbed my arm...and I might have used the paralyzing hit you taught me."

"Tigress! I told you that was for self defense! Not for high school drama!" Shifu snapped as he gripped tighter to his pen. He couldn't believe her. She never acted this way, so why now? And what did that damn guy did to her?!

"Sorry, it was just instincts!" the girl said, trying to protect what little trust he had in her. Shifu only grumbled under his breath.

"So was that all? Where did you paralyze her? And did you do it correctly?" Tigress held back a chuckle for the last question.

"That was all. I only got detention for it, but I'm sure I can talk it out and make it not go to my record," Shifu nodded, after all, her daughter was close to finishing school with no problems.

"That's good."

"Yeah. And I just paralysed her arm. She should be fine though, I didn't add a lot of pressure," Tigress reassured. Shifu sighed.

"Very well Tigress, we'll discuss your punishment at home." The red headed dropped her jaw.

"Whoa, isn't detention enough?" Shifu sat back down and began to take a sheet from the stack of papers.

"Maybe. But we need to talk. Now go, we don't want you to be late for your punishment." Tigress rolled her eyes and grabbed her back pack, hanging it loosely from her shoulder.

"Have a nice day," Shifu said as she walked out of the classroom. Tigress only arched her eyebrows in anger, but nonetheless, responded with a 'you too'.

* * *

Po took his stuff when the bell rang and headed for his locker to retrieve his phone. He just send a message to his dad to alert him he was going to be late. He didn't actually put the reason why. Chances are that if he did, his dad would start to bombard him with never ending questions.

He carelessly put his phone in his pocket and walked to detention. He knew Tigress qas going to be there too. Hopefully just her.

He felt responsible for her situation. And actually, he felt quite a bit angry at Song. He didn't care if she was his girlfriend. Song shouldn't have tried to take Tigress down. The thought of it just make him grit his teeth against each other. However, if roles were changed and Song was the one in that place, he probably wouldn't have had the same reaction. He actually told Song about it. Resulting in a big argument from her. Telling him that he was still not over Tigress and that he was picking the red headed over her.

Po couldn't deny it to console her. He couldn't bring himself to lie at that moment. Instead, he just stroked her hand and kissed her cheek. Right before the bell rang. That managed to calm Song down.

But not him.

So as he walked to detention, his heart beat faster and his mind kept telling him things. It wasn't until he took a deep breath that he realized how silent the place actually was. Making his mind the noisy one.

He went inside and took a seat. The teacher that was there barely looked up at him. Po could only watch the clock in the wall, listening to its ticks, wondering when the girl was going to come.

The some footsteps were heard and some red shoes entered the room. His eyes laid on her face, scanning her freckles and the strands of hair in her forehead. Tigress just walked in and took a seat two rows away from him. Then she opened her bag and took a book out of it. She placed it on her desk and her hands traced along it's cover.

The bell rang, announcing the next 30 minutes of school. The teacher stood up and glanced at the door. No more students came in.

"Tigress, since this is your first time here and you are a well behaved student I'll make sure this doesn't go to your record," the teacher said as he gripped the door handle. Tigress smiled and nodded.

"Thank you very much."

"I'll be back in around 25 minutes. Don't do anything you shouldn't." The adult sent a small glare at Po before heading out. Po let out a sigh as the teacher stepped out and closed the door beind him. Then he glanced at Tigress and smiled.

"I forgot you were a teacher's pet," Po said teasingly. But Tigress didn't respond, she only opened her book to what seen the tenth page. Po waited a minute for her. She was going to socialize with him right? It would be impossible not to, more with the fact that they would be alone in a room for quite some time.

"Hey?" no answer either. Po hesitated before standing up and strolling to the seat next to her. Tigress looked at him in the corner of her eye, closely watching to see what his next move would be. Her eyes being sharp and piercing.

Po sat at the empty sport next to her, his guard up, just in case she decided to punch him or do something along thise lines. Tigress rolled her eyes and shut her book. She took a deep breath as her hazel eyes met his. Their looks were in battle with one another, hers were daring while his eyes could only portray kindness. Almost as if no pain could ever come from him. Almost.

Tigress searched for a reason to not listen to him. To not talk to him. To despise him. But she couldn't find anything. She gabe up as she came to realization that the more she wanted to find, the more reasons to do it stacked up. She was going to have to confront him sooner or later.

"What do you want?"

 **hahahahaha cliffhanger!**

 **-peace out:) ㈆0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

 **Heeeeyyyyy. Thanks for your reviews my lovies! I am so giddy today! why? I don't know, because I got a perfume that smells so nice and I can't help but sniff at it every five seconds...maybe because I read a book with a sad ending and now I just want to do the opposite...because I'm procrasinating for the first time...because I'm not allowing myself to have a crush on a guy who already has a girlfriend...by writting this...**

 **yeah, the last one.**

 **Anyway, here's your chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When you can't decide...the world will do it for you...**_

"What do you want?" she asked dryly. It seem more of an obligation than an actual question. She tapped her finger nail against her book, waiting for the boy to answer her. He didn't. He just stared at her. Unbelievable. Didn't he wanted to talk? Tigress grumbled before biting her lip and taking a deep breath. She coughed to get his attention away from...her face...

Po snapped out of it and looked at her eyes. What did she just told him? Oh yeah. The whole talking thing. He knew it wouldn't solve anything. At least not their relationship. It never did. Talking could be easy, but it wasn't when you had to look into those hazel eyes of hers piercing right at you. As if they were twisting your insides with their look. Po felt a shiver run down his spine.

Tigress just made a grimace after the boy didn't responded to her. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Po blinked and shook his head, noticing how a drop of sweat was beginning to form. He always got nervous with her. It used to be nervous in a good way. And then when they broke up and they talked...he just wanted to see how much damage each time was.

"I..." he began, trying to come up with something. Anything was an excuse to talk to her.

"I forgive you," he finally said. Tigress stopped reading and shut her book, her jaw slightly forming a gap and her eyes forming a glare. She gritted her teeth against each other and turned to look at the boy.

"What?" She spat out. Forgive? She didn't do anything wrong, so who did he think he was?

"Yeah, for paralysing Song and stuff," Po said, rubbing the back of his neck. Tigress just nodded in shock. How...careless can a person be? She was holding back her anger though, only because Po was Po. If he wasn't she would have already said something that would shut the person up. And even if it frustrated her, she wanted to keep talking to him. Even when his words made her mad.

"Oh. But just so you know, I'm not sorry," Tigress said, meeting his eyes with a daring and confident look on her face. Po just stared back at her, it wasn't a challenge for him. He only wanted to talk with her, but he always said the wrong stuff without even knowing what made it bad in the first place!

"Then I guess I forgive you for giving me detention," Po added. Tigress shook her head and a small, angry smile crept up her cheeks.

"I thought I told you I didn't have anything to do with it..." Tigress began to search for a small insulting name for him, she wanted to make him suffer, to win this small battle they were having. Her eyes lit up and her smile became sweeter, in contrast to the fire building up inside her.

" _panda_." Po was taken back for a second. It took him a minute to believe she called him that. Mostly because she hasn't since they broke up. But then in another one, he realized that she didn't meant it that way. Then he glared at her, giving her the reaction she wanted. It was a bittersweet insult. Using a sweet memory as a weapon. Po was about to chuckle at the thought, after all, if anyone could do it, it was Tigress.

"Well, I don't believe you... _Ti_ ," Tigress shuffled from her seat, standing up. Po saw this and stood up too, so he was right in front of the girl. Tigress was smaller than him, but not that much. It was not the kind of smaller that needed protection. No, she was smaller by an inch, and even so, it was usually her who had the spirit of a tiger.

"Believe me or not, I'm telling you the truth," Tigress retorted. Po only rolled his eyes when the girl crossed her arms over her chest, making herself look more intimidating. He would never admitted to anyone, but the sight only made him want to kiss her, it always got him in a cold excitement.

"And believe me or not, I don't believe you!" He answered, mockingly imitating her. Tigress groaned.

"That doesn't even make sense!" The girl yelled.

"Yes it does!"

"You know it doesn't!"

"I think I would know if my own sentence makes sense!" Po shouted, looking at the girl, who was breathing heavily. Tigress' eyes might as well be confused my small candles, and her hair was almost giving her a deadly aura. But Po still stood there.

"I hate you!" She said, slightly wrinkling her nose, like she always did when something bothered her. Po got closer,

"I hate you more." Both of them stood there, their eyes interlocked with one another. None of them realizing that their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath, and hear their heart beats. The only thing running through their minds was each other. Who was going to be the first one to break apart?

Po couldn't handle it anymore. Not looking at her, nor smelling the perfume she always refused to have worn. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers.

"Wha-" Tigress coudn't say anything else. Her body tensed up, as in instict she closed her eyes.

 _'way to kill the tension Po'_ She briefly thought. Her knees went limp, and she was afraid that if he kept kissing her, she might just melt. Then his hand went up to the small place on her back, and rested there. Absent-mindedly, she began to respond, only with her lips though, because the rest of her body had somehow shut down. One of his hands was on her head, undoing her pnytail, only for a wave of curls to fall over.

She didn't know how long it lasted. Maybe it was only 10 seconds, maybe 15 minutes. At that moment it didn't matter. Because when she was with him, she was everything. They were infinite.

"Okay, I'm back. Detention is over and-" They both let go and looked towards the door, where the teacher was staring at them with his jaw on the floor. Tigress was the first one to react; she fixed her hair, took her book and backpack, and awkwardly made it outside the room. Then she was followed by Po, who on the way to the exit almost tripped.

"I learned my lesson!" Po shouted back when he got outside.

Tigress was waiting for him right at the corner, crossing her arms, anxiously waiting for Po to come find her. And he did in a couple of seconds. The boy smiled at her and fasten his pace to get to her. Once he was close to her, he leaned forward, the difference this time is that Tigress stopped him.

"Hold on, you can't just kiss me when you feel like it and then go back to your girlfriend!" Po swallowed. Right, he did have a girlfriend. But it didn't matter for him, he didn't feel the way he did towards Tigress. For him it has always been Tigress and him. No one else, even if he tried to prove otherwise by adding Song to the equation.

"I...yeah."

"yeah what? That's not an actual explanation!" Tigress responded. She was confused. And, she was scared. Scared of loving him. Scared of getting broken. She never felt scared of love. She always thought that loving someone is fearless. Maybe it still is, but for her at this moment, it was nothing but fear. So she tried to make sense of it.

"I'm sorry. I- how about we go somewhere and we talk?" Tigress frowned. She went over her schedule on her head, today was Monday, the last Monday of school. And she didn't have any homework or things to work on.

"Fine. Let me drop by my locker and we can go." She walked away, and Po sighed. Giving explanations wasn't hard. His only problem is that he didn't really know what he was supposed to explain. A couple of minutes later Tigress was back carrying only her phone and a jacket.

"Okay. I'm back. Lead the way," Po nodded and grabbed her hand, only for her to give him a questioning look. Po could have taken his car, but that would make things go fast, so he decided they could just take a walk by the stores that surrounded a park. The first four blocks, they walked in silence, cautiously standing side by side, their elbows touching every time they crossed a street.

Once they finally made it to where the stores were, the talk began. There weren't a lot of people there, but it wasn't empty. It was mostly calm and quiet. Tigress walked at the far side of the sidewalk, while Po remained on her left side. She was slightly humming, to Po's relief. That meant she wasn't in a bad mood. Tigress was curiously gazing towards the outside of a chinese store, where the colorful lights painted the sidewalk red.

"You can explain now. And don't try to kiss me 'till you finish," Tigress threatened, stopping in front of an empty store and waiting for Po to respond. Po tucked his hands on his pants and kicked the ground with his shoes.

"I can't do it," he whispered, meeting her eyes. Tigress shook her head and looked down.

"You can't? Then this is goodbye," Tigress said, her voice was breaking down, afraid that if she showed any hint of sadness or anger she would show how much she actually cared. Before a tear would roll out, of before her fist made its way to his jaw, she turned around, gritting her teeth against each other. He began to see her turn around and go, and he knew, this time, she wasn't coming back. It clicked. He took her hand and stood in front of her, his heart beating fast and loud that he was afraid she could hear him.

"No. Don't. I just...It's you. You. I have no idea what you do to me. I don't! I just know that I need you and that every time you are not with me I keep thinking of you. And when you are with me, I just don't know what to do. You drive me crazy and...I don't know why!" He rambled, running one of his hands through his black hair. She widen her eyes at his words. The answer was obvious. Unlike him, she had already realized her feelings towards him. She knew it was bigger than just 'liking' someone.

He looked at her, daring to see her eyes, seeking for an answer. She knew everything. She must know what she did to him, from the very first moment. The moment when he saw her and something clicked and everything now went around that girl. When his universe went around her and not anyone else. When everything changed and he didn't know why or how.

She gave him a small smile...or an attempt to that. She placed her hands on his cheeks, her chin slightly tilting to look up at him.

"I love you," and she hoped it was enough. The phrase was so rare and yet, it belonged on her lips. Po lost himself on those words. Maybe she expected something to follow, something from him. But truth is, she didn't. She felt free. Attach to a person, yet free. Po observed her, her features. Her eyes that were glistening, her freckles that were like small glittery beads, and her lips. Those shiny lips. Lips that were slowly making their way to his, so confident and slow, like a flower that takes it time blossoming.

"Po?"

Tigress stopped, and Po moved back, and at the same time they both turned their eyes to the left side. Tigress let her hands drop from his cheeks and onto her sides, her throat drying and her world crumbling.

Po stared at the other girl who just came. Song. She was carrying a bag over her shoulder, with her phone on one hand and the other one currently on her hip. The girl seemed shocked and slightly disappointed.

"You- You're cheating on me!?" she yelled, her eyes beginning to form tears that soon enough were going to fall.

And maybe it was the sight. Or instinct. But what he did next was a sin.

He looked and Tigress, then at Song. It wasn't a decision. No. It wasn't pairing them against it each other. They were two different things, not even on the same category.

"Of course not! She is no one! I- we- she means nothing!" he stuttered. And while one girl looked satisfied, the other one wasn't.

Tigress sent a glare at Po, shaking her head. Her eyes were filling up with water, but she was Tigress, she wasn't going to let anything fall. She was going to remain hardcore and strong. At least for him to see. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction to see her cry. To see how much power he bad over her feelings.

"He is right. I mean nothing, so don't even worry about me." She stepped away from Po, quickly gazing at Song, who was putting her phone on her purse. Tigress looked back at him, the last look before she fell out of love with him. The last look before the boy before her became nothing but just one person she once loved.

"Someday when you need me, you'll realize what you lost," she whispered at him, maintaining his jade gaze with her. Then she walked out of there, with her head held high until she was out of view. Then when she realized they couldn't see her anymore, she ran home. Her hair was coming out of her hairtie, every single one of her curls hitting against her face as her shoes bounced against the pavement. Then her tears began to roll out, staining her face with stripes of water. And she ran and ran, one of her hands wiping her face constantly.

She didn't even realize that the moon was out. She didn't pay attention to the fact that it was so cold and dark and Shifu would kill her if he knew she was alone at this hour at night. But she kept running.

She finally got home, entering her house quickly. Shifu looked up from the couch, only to feel his chest tighten when he saw his daughter in such condition. But he didn't even have time to ask her about it. Cause she slammed the front door behind her and broke in sobs, then she ran up to her room and locked herself there.

In her room, she still felt like running. Running. She wasn't sure if she wanted to run for something, or away from him. Him, the guy who gave her the the taste if heartbreak.


	7. Should've gone home

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _Sorry. Won't be updating Young and forbidden or Red warrior soon... I hope it won't take that long though!_**

 ** _Love you guys and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, I took the embarrassment of this fanfic being read out loud during homeroom thanks to my friend...so hope you appreciate that!_**

 ** _Have a great day!_**

 ** _PS: Don't think of Po as a jerk...jk_**

* * *

 _Falling in love is painful. And at the same time, it brings immense bliss._

 _But falling leads to breaking. And loving is not always a nice shade of red._

 _So whoever said love is not about pain...is right. But what he didn't count is that most of us break apart before we fully are able to grasp that important fac_ t.

* * *

Tigress was on her room, breathing heavily into her hands. Her cheeks were a shade of red, making it look as if someone pinched them. Her sobs began to calm down, but the tears silently rolled down. She growled at herself and sent a punch into the nearest object in front of her, which fortunately was her wall. She made her knuckles redden and sting, but it wasn't anything compared to what she was feeling. She punched the wall again and again, her blurry eyes fixated on one point.

Then when she realized how hard she was hitting it and the small dent that was beginning to form she stopped. She took a pilow that laid by her bed and shoved it to her face, just to muffle the screams that were reverberating against it.

And once she was done letting that out, she stood still.

 ** _'she means nothing to me.'_**

 ** _'she is no one.'_**

She bit her lip gritted her teeth against each other. But even so, small tears began to crawl through her face, making small puddles in her floor. She wiped them off, like to tell herself to toughen up. But they kept falling.

A knock echoed through her room and she didn't even bother telling Shifu to come in. He did so anyway, also bending to his knees so he was face to face with her. The girl wasn't even aware that she was sitting on the floor now.

"Tigress," he began. But she shook her head.

"You were right about him," she choked out, trying to meet his eyes. She couldn't, and she didn't wanted to see the look he would give her. It would be an 'I told you so' and it would have disappointment. Because she should have seen it coming the moment he came to her doorstep. Because Song was always there and she was just some other girl who he likes kissing. Nothing more than that.

Shifu wasn't sure how to react. He wanted to console her but at the same time he expected this would happen.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeeze her...his attempt to a hug. The girl looked up at him, her face with stripes made of water trails.

Shifu gave her a small smile and patted her back. Tigress then buried her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I hate him. I hate him a lot," she began to mutter, her voice growing stronger with each sentence she spoke out. Shifu just listened.

"Don't be sorry for trusting someone. He'll be sorry for letting you go," he whispered to her ear, making her smile.

"Thank you Shifu." The man smiled and let go of her, standing up and lending her a hand for her to take. She did and when she got back in her feet, she was taller than what she felt. She felt as if she was that seven year old again. The one who needed protection and cried at night. She wasn't going to go back there...

* * *

Po woke up the next day and headed towards the kitchen, just to grab something to eat on the way to school. But his mind wasn't on apples or on bananas. It was spinning on what Tigress told him last night. That he lost her.

But he didn't right? He would be able to go talk to her again and make it alright. He was going to see her again no matter what. Besides, they have classes together. So it isn't like a goodbye. At least he hoped so. She seemed serious about it this time. She wasn't coming back to him, not in a million years. But what if he came to her?

 ** _Song..._**

That was the problem. He couldn't let go of Song...he didn't know why though. It wasn't love what he felt for her. He didn't really felt anything like that with her. Not like he did with Tigress.

"Hey Po!" His dad's voice snapped him out of this consuming thoughts.

"Morning Dad," he responded somberly. But this dad didn't notice, he was way into cooking his soup and chopping vegetables.

"You know, I haven't seen Tigress here in a while. Haven't you guys made up yet?" Po was about to open his mouth to respond when his dad kept on talking.

"For a second there I thought you guys were done. But you wouldn't be dumb to let a girl like that just walk away. That's my son! And did I told you the other day that when I went to the market I saw her there? Ahh she seemed tense but we began to talk and she told me that she hoped you guys could fix this up because she loves you. You hear that Po?! She loves you!" the old man chuckled to himself,

"When did I ever thought you were gonna have a girl who loved you, huh? At least now I can look forward to grandchildren!" Po widen his eyes,

"Dad!" The man laughed.

"I'm kidding, you are too young for that. So where was I? Oh yeah, why don't you invite her over for dinner?" Po gulped and his lips started to search for another lie.

"I don't think that'll work dad."

"Po. I want her over for dinner. Tell her I'm going to be cooking her favorite dish." Mr. Ping handed Po his backpack and a brown paper bag containing his lunch, then he pushed him towards the door.

"Now you are going to be late. And don't forget to tell her!" And just like that, his dad closed the door behind him and Po was left outside.

Damn damn damn damn

"You have to be freaking kidding me," he muttered to himself as he got on his car and began to drive to school. When he got to his locker there was a note there. He smiled and plucked it from the metallic surface, hoping to see Tigress' handwriting.

He didn't.

He was met by some blue glittery pen, with really big letters.

 ** _'I forgive you my smol panda'_**

Po looked at it and then crumbled it on the palm of his hand, then he threw it to the nearest trash can. He scowled and entered his combination. Just as he was taking some books and stacking up others, two arms wrapped around him. He stopped, paralyzed. Then he breathed out...

 _'is not Tigress, dummy'_

"Hey Po!" Po continued grabbing his stuff, leaving Song's comment floating in the air. The girl let go of him and went beside him, laying her head on the locker next to his. Almost as if she was trying to pose for a photograph.

"Did you got my note?" she asked him sweetly, playing with the end of a scarf she was wearing. Po closed his locker and shook his head.

"Nope. Didn't see anything." He hung both straps on his shoulder and started to walk with Song trying to catch up behind him.

"Po, are you mad at me?" she asked him after seeing that the boy wasn't going to say a word. Po shrugged.

"Not really..."

"You wanted to break up with me, didn't you? So you could go back with that other girl," Song said, pretending to sniffle and hold back some tears. Po widen his eyes and looked around, trying to see if there were other people. Fortunately, there weren't since school was going to start in a couple of minutes.

"What are you talking about?!" Song started to sob silently, hiding her face on her hands. Po looked panicked, not knowing how to keep her from making a big scene.

"You don't like me anymore!" Po just groaned and grabbed one of her hands. He began to shush her,

"Hey no, is not that," he said, rubbing her shoulder. The girl only looked at him with teary eyes and her bottom lips pouting.

"Is not?" she sniffled. The boy sighed.

"No, it's not you."

 _It has never been. It's her._

The girl smiled at him and hugged him.

"Great!" Po frowned, confused by her change of attitude. She then gave him a kiss and told him goodbye. And seconds later, the bell rang, leaving the boy as frustrated as ever.

* * *

He walked into the classroom and the first thing he noticed was Shifu. Most precisely Shifu's glare. He swallowed and took his seat. Then he looked over at Viper, who seem to be searching for Tigress and then looking at her phone, hoping to see a text from her.

Unconsciously he also began to search for her. No scarlet curls. No shiny freckles. No red converse. No olive skin. No her.

Po grew nervous as the clock continued ticking and there was no sign of her. He looked at Shifu, who didn't seem a bit worried about it. He probably knew where she was. Po sighed, part of him telling him is his fault that she wasn't here.

But she was Tigress. Right? And Tigress never got hurt and Tigress was always strong and Tigress was always...fine. Po cursed at himself. Was she even fine? Did he ever noticed beyond her? He pulled his black hair, suddenly realizing how much work she putted into their past relationship.

"Po!" the boy looked up, almost falling from his chair. Shifu shook his head while the other ten people there just snickered. He guy just took a breath before looking up, startled.

"Could you repeat what I just said?" He widen his eyes and looked to Monkey and Mantis. They just shook their heads, still amused by the scene.

"Mmm...no?" Shifu just grumbled under his breath while other students continued laughing. Po began to redden, suddenly glad that Tigress wasn't here to see him embarrassed himself.

"I thought so. As I was saying, we are going to exchange papers and..." Po dozed off afterwards, thinking about her. Did it hurt when he said that she was no one? He shook his head, probably not. Is not like she actually loved him... then he remembered,

 _'I love you'._

Maybe he did mess up everything. Maybe she wasn't going to talk to him again...he shook off those thoughts though. She was Tigress, she was going to come back, and everything would be forgotten. And if not, there was a solution right in front of him.

Shifu.

The bell rang and everyone began to rush out of the classroom, as if it could make the time go faster. Shifu only shook his head and sighed. Teenagers. Always in a hurry.

Then he heard some footsteps, like little heels clicking against each other. He looked up and saw Tigress' friend. Viper. The girl was tall, not taller than Tigress, but tall. She was wearing her usual flower pins, and some green heels. Along with her arms filled with bracelets.

"Morning Viper, what can I help you with?" The girl smiled at him and approached him with more confidence.

"I was wondering where Tigress is. She told she was coming all this week." Shifu pondered what to tell her. Would Tigress like her to know about her current situation? Then he remembered, Tigress immediately went to Viper when stuff like this happened.

"Is about Po," Viper widen her eyes and one of her backpack straps felt out of her shoulders.

"What? What did he do?" And Shifu began explaining her what he knew, and what Tigress told him. And by the end of it, Viper was not happy. In fact, she had a scowl on her face, and she became as scary as Tigress was.

She was about to say something when they heard someone knock on the door. They both glanced at the same direction, and saw the same guy who they were talking about.

"ummm...Hi...I see you are busy...I'll...drop by later..." he stuttered, twiddling with his fingers. Viper glared at him and turned back to Shifu.

"I'll go now. Thank you, and tell Tigress to call me." Shifu nodded and the girl walked out, sending a menacing look at Po before losing herself in the hall.

Po shivered and got inside. Shifu grabbed some papers and began to shuffle them, swiftly moving them against his fingers. Po coughed when he stood in front of him, leaving his backpack resting on the desk right in front of him. Shifu noticed this.

 _Just like Tigress._

"Don't you have any classes Mr. Ping?" Po shrugged.

"Not really, I have homeroom and our teacher is not really caring where we go," he responded. Shifu looked up and fixed his glasses.

"I see, So why are you here?" Po swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck, starting to think that maybe coming to Shifu wasn't such a great idea.

"I was wondering about Tigress..." he muttered, avoiding his gaze. Shifu raised his eyebrows and left his papers alone. The priority changed at the moment. He stood quiet for minute, looking for the best answer.

"What for?" Po clicked his tongue against his teeth,

"I just wanted to see her, and maybe-"

"Stop." Po looked down to the adult before him. He now had his gaze fixed on him.

"Po, leave her alone. You clearly made your decision, so now let her go. If you couldn't keep it, then don't try to cage it." Po nodded, feeling hurt. It was hurtful how straightforward Shifu was. Most of the times it was a good thing, but now it made him see himself as the bad guy. He wasn't that. At least that's what he thought. And he was talking as if Tigress was also really hurt, as if she was bird who couldn't fly anymore...because of him.

"But-" Shifu raised his eyebrows again,

"Po. I'm asking nicely right now. Come find her, and next time I won't." And Po knew he was being serious. He always was when it came to Tigress. So he reluctantly nodded.

 _Don't come find her..._


	8. A little bit of ice cream and kung fu

**Author's note: .**

 **Thrre might be typos in this document...beware. And I hope you enjoy this! There's not a lot o. po in this chapter...but the next ones are EXCITINNNGGG. I'll try to update ither stories soon. And happy halloween and Dia de Los Muertos for everyone! Stay safe! ㇳ5:)**

School ended and everyone went to what they...where suppose to go. Jobs, houses, cars. But currently, Viper was walking towards Tigress' house. She knew Shifu wouldn't get home 'till late afternoon, and the curiosity and not knowing what her friend was going through was killing her. Plus she already bought 3 cans of ice cream to share with the girl. After all, desserts are the best medicine. Or was it smiles?

So as the girl was making her way to her friend's house, she couldn't help but think about Po. He truly messed things up. Gosh, she was so mad at him. But now, she just feels sorry for him. For him not being able to figure things out. For being so afraid of loving. Because that's what he was. Afraid.

She finally got to her doorstep and knocked on the door, hearing some shuffles inside the house before a lock opening. When Shifu explained her how sad Tigress was, she didn't expected this.

She didn't look sad. Not at all. For a second, she began to doubt if Shifu told her the truth.

Tigress was standing in what she recognised as some sort of kung fu red vest. She was also wearing some black training pants and some bandages around her ankles and wrists. She was holding her red big hair on a ponytail. Viper was also able to see small droplets of sweat on the corners of her forehead.

"Hi Viper. I didn't expect to see you here. Come in," the girl greeted, opening the door and letting her friend come in. Viper just looked around, doubting that this was really happening. Wasn't she suppised to be hitting Po-like things...and watching movies...and crying...and eating chocolates?

"How are you Vi?" the red headed asked as she headed towards the kitchen to help Viper take out the ice cream.

"I'm mad. But shouldn't I be the one asking you?" Viper said, crossing her arms. This made Tigress stop and sigh.

"Shifu told you?" she asked.

"Of course he did! Why didn't you tell me!?" the girl yelled. Tigress smirked at her and shook her head.

"And you didn't go to school, so I thought you were like...depressed or something! Don't freak me out like that!" viper finished with a scowl. Tigress chuckled.

"Viper, if I stayed it wasn't my choice. Shifu insisted that I stayed home to rest or something. He treats heartbreak as if it were a sickness. But I'm fine." Viper narrowed her eyes at her, unconsciously opening the lid to one of the ice cream cans.

"Fine enough to talk about it?" a small light seem to go off in her eyes. And soon enough Viper regretted asking her that.

"I...sure. I'll tell you." and so the story began. She told her how they were in detention. How they went for a walk. How they kissed.

"And I told him I loved him. I shouldn't have done that. That's accepting the consequences of whatever the other says. Is like being the one who is willing to pay the price," Tigress said, getting out two spoons for the ice cream that was left out.

"And song came. And..." Viper could almost read the riddles in her eyes. On everything that happened that night. The memories came and washed over her.

"Point is, he stayed with Song. And I mean nothing to him. But whatever." they both remained quiet for a moment

"BUT YOU know what!? Its his loss, cause...cause... I am fine without him!" Viper smiled at the girl. It was funny seeing how much she pretended that what just happened was nothing.

"Its fine if you want to cry. Or hit something." Tigress met her eyes

"He is not worth a single tear of mine." And the determination in her voice could have been confused my something else...a hint of pain with the confidence of trying to survuve.

* * *

" so I forgot to ask you, why are you wearing your kung fu gear?" Viper asked as she took another spoon of ice cream. They were almost done with the first can, and after talking for almost an hour and a half, they were probably going to finish it soon.

"Oh. Becausee..." she set her spoon on the table and began to search through some mail that laid near them.

"Aha!" Viper leaned forward to see what the feline had on her hands. Tigress smiled and handed it to Viper, a little too quickly.

"Read it," Viper took the envelope and began to gently take out a letter. It had one of those red stamps that made things look official. She didn't bother reading the logo, she just began reading it out loud.

"Dear Master Tigress, we are proud to inform you that the Council of Masters of Gongmen had chose you as a eligible representative of the Valley of Peace for the Kung Fu championship that will take place on..."

Viper stopped and looked up.

"Are you serious?" the girl bit her lip and nodded. Viper widen her eyes and smiled. And seconds later, she jumped on the girl, squealing and shaking her shoulders back and forth.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! TIGRESS! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! This is a huge deal!" Tigress nodded in excitement.

"Thank you! And I know. I can't wait to inform Shifu about this. I wonder how he'll react,"

"He is going to be so proud of you!" Viper answered. The girl chuckled...she did hope so.

"And when is it?" Tigress looked up.

"Saturday. This Saturday." she thought that she should have been informed earlier. Mostly since Gongmen was 3 hours away. Which meant a lot of driving. But she was so excited she couldn't be upset about it. She heard so much about the Master's council. They are the best Masters. And for her to be chosen. God forbid! She was going to faint.

She got the letter that morning.

She was done from taking a bath. Shifu didn't let her go to school today and she was upset about it. A boy wasn't going to stop her form her education. But Shifu insisted. He said that tomorrow she'll go. Plus she wasn't doing anything important at school anyway. So she did.

It didn't help her though. Because when you are alone you tend to think. And right now all she could think about was him. Not in a great way though. She was going over what he said. And now, she was thinking about better and more hair-flipping responses she could have said. And she was also thinking...what if he said it back? Those three words right back at her. It would have been so different...

That's when she saw the mailman out the window, putting the mail by her doorstep. She sighed and stood up.

Then as she took it, checked it and saw one that was hers, she began to grow suspicious. She anxiously opened it and once she read the first sentences, she was the happiest girl alive.

'Take that Po!' she thought for a brief moment, proud that she had gotten far in the few moments without him.

Then she realized it was on Saturday. THIS Saturday! And so she changed her clothes to her kung fu gi and practice began.

Afterwards the door rang, Viper came and back to the present.

* * *

"THIS SATURDAY!? That's crazy Tigress. But hey, I'll try to go, okay?" Viper said. Tigress nodded her head up and down. And right after some moments of silence, the girls exchanged a hug.

"Thanks Vi," she whispered. And Viper smiled, knowing how the girl's gratitude was for more than just the ice cream and the championship.

 **Dont worry! Next time we'll see more about Po! Review!**

 **-peace out:)**


	9. The Right Preassure

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry for taking a while, but here it is! I hope you like it, and I hope you enjoy Song in this chapter! Happy new Year's! (which is tomorrow but still!) Love you guys and enjoy! :)**

Viper had to go home a few hours afterwards... It gave the girls enough time to just eat and watch movies and do a little of sparring. It was perfect. It had been so long since they hadn't been able to have the whole day for them. The guys were always there, interrupting whatever private moment that had tried to have.

Tigress stayed cleaning up what little mess they had left behind, which consisted of another 3 cans of ice cream and some kung fu gear left on the floor. Tigress was feeling better... Much better than she felt this morning. She would have never asked for help, but it was nice Viper did so anyway. That someone knew what she needed before her.

The sound of keys ringing and clinching by the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She smiled and rushed to pick up her letter. Shifu was going to come in any second and she would greet him with that. He was going to love it... Or at least it would earn her a smile from him. Now that would be a surprise.

"Hello Tigress," Shifu said as he closed the door behind him. Tigress walked near him, and like always, she grabbed his case and left it on the sofa.

"Tigress, I have something to tell you," Shifu stated, taking off his coat. Tigress nodded. She would wait until after he told her... Then none of the news would intervene.

"Po came searching for you after school." Shifu looked at her eyes, expecting to see the spark she always showed. This time it was missing. Was it possible she just didn't care anymore?

"What did you say?" She trembled on the inside... He probably wanted to talk. But about what? It was all clear now. Unless... She shook her head. No, he wasn't going to make a fool out of her again.

"I told him that he should leave you alone." Tigress swallowed. He did the right thing but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Was she actually so captivated by him that she could forget all he said? She actually thought they were going to have a future. Ha! How cruel.

"Thank you," Tigress responded, hoping it was the right answer. Shifu only bowed his head and then moved pass her. Tigress shook her head and ran towards him.

"Wait! I got news!" She exclaimed, handing him the letter. Shifu curiously grabbed it and opened it. His eyes scanned it... A small smile crept out as his eyes widened. He kept glancing at the girl before him. Tigress could only bite her lip as she watch him nod in approval. He finished reading it and he handed it back.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously. Shifu turned around and towards the kitchen, to prepare his tea the girl thought.

"I think... You better start training if you want to be able to face this new opportunity." Tigress smiled and was about to turn around when she heard some other words come after her.

"And I'm proud of you."

A smile could not hold whatever feeling was rising up in her chest...

* * *

Shifu let her go the next day to school, after all, Tigress could handle all with a reasonable mind now. He didn't want her to go with an open wound, and let the boy see it. Though Po wouldn't even notice, it wasn't a surprise the girl could hide her emotions all too well. That's why she needed a break. A house all to herself, and no one to toughen up for.

He chuckled. He knew Viper had gone to visit her, and he had no idea what Viper said to her, but it certainly helped the girl. It was good his daughter had someone like that in her life.

He saw Tigress come into the classroom with a smile... not that anyone had expected that. Maybe some traces of tears, of mascara? But not that smile.

Tigress sat down on her usual, front seat and opened a book she was holding on her hands. immeditaly, her eyes started to get lost of the words. Po came in, his eyes widening and shooting fireworks when he saw the girl. She was smiling... Somehow he didn't expected that. Not after she was gone just one day before. He abruptly sat down in the seat next to hers, purposely leaving his backpack close to hers, hoping the girl would look up. Then he could read her eyes.

She was going to look hurt. Maybe glare at him. But either way he was going to know. A glare, a smile, a frown, anything was going to speak for her. But the girl didn't look up at him.

Not even a glare.

Had she not noticed him? She was ignoring him... but she couldn't! She just can't! Po frowned and began to think of other ways... the girl was always so observant, her ears picked up any sound. So for her to not notice him. Did she not care anymore?

He chuckled...nervously.

Tigress looked up when she heard a group call her name. She smiled when she saw Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper rushing towards her. Monkey and mantis patted the girl in the back while Crane just took the seat on the other side of hers and turned around.

"So what's up Tigress?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah, spill it. We know you weren't sick or anything, and you never miss school. Something is up with you." Monkey added. Shifu only looked down on his desk with a small smile... his daughter was going to have to come up with something good.

Tigress chuckled, glacing and Viper and Crane, who were offering smiles. She looked down on her book and closed it, rapidly memorizing the page.

"Shifu made me stay home for some...personal reasons," she answered, hoping it was enough for them. Unfortunately for her, it was not. Neither was for Po, who was closely listening to their conversation.

"Screw personal reasons! we are your friends!" Tigress sent a glare towards Monkey, but then gave up as the rest just have her a smug grin.

"Shifu thought I was... emotionally unstable." The rest widened their eyes and stared at her, before filling the silence with laughter.

"You!? Unstable!?" Again, more laughter. The only ones that weren't laughing was Viper and Crane, who were shaking their heads.

"Shifu's overprotective hormones finally kicked in!" Mantis said in between his laughter. The group turned their heads around, only to see Shifu sending a glare at them.

"Tigress is okay, I think Shifu is the one who's not," Crane whispered at them, only making the group to snicker more.

"Okay, class is getting starting!" Shifu ordered, tired from listening to all of their comments. Yet when he lookd around, all of the team were taking their seats, whispering to each other with grins and smirks. Tigress was also holding back a chuckle. He smiled.

Yet, on the seat next to hers, Po was looking down. His gaze fixed on his desk. His hands were forming small fists and there was a small visible frown on his face, almost covered by his jet black hair. Shifu looked closer... his expression seemed...ashamed.

Shifu did a small nod. At least the boy knew the real explanation behind Tigress' words.

* * *

After some small lecture they had and a 5-minute long speech about textbook-this and textbook-that, the rest of the class was free time. Shifu seriously didn't like the last week of school, it was basically just a waste of time since none of the students took anything seriously and the exams were now seen as history.

The bell rang and everyone stood up. Crane and the rest of the boys hung their backpacks over one shoulder while Viper and Tigress carefully placed their materials inside. By the time they were done, the classroom was empty save for them and Po.

"Hey Po!" Mantis greeted after noticing how the boy was lost on his thoughts. The guy blinked and waved at him, then at the rest.

"Wanna join us for lunch?" Tigress could feel his eyes along with Crane's, Monkey's and Viper's on her. But if she felt uncomfortable she didn't show it. Po kept looking at the girl, expecting her to be reluctant.

"There's no problem with me if you are wondering that," she said with a small smile; she didn't know who she was referring to, but it seemed everyone got the message. Shockingly.

"Oh, well then, I guess-" Po's stuttering was interrupted by another voice.

"There you are dumpling!" Song came in, skipping towards him. Again, everyone turned to look at Tigress. And yet again, Tigress expressed nothing. Song hugged him, but when she was about to plant a kiss, Po pulled back. Crane and Monkey exchanged looks.

"Umm, so this is awkward, so we'll leave you two lovebi-" Before mantis could finish Po sent a glare towards him. The group just began to march out of the classroom, tigress being the last one to step out.  
Po stood there, staring at the door then at his feet. The fact that Tigress didn't care... he couldn't handle that. He was okay when she hated him. At least then he knew he was still part of her life. But now...

"Po, if you don't want me to kiss you in front of your ex then-" Son began before getting cut off.

"Song, is not that. I...just leave me alone, would you?" he grabbed his backpack from the floor, went around her and then walked into the hallway. His head kept on looking down, his feet were just walking. And he didn't care where they would lead him, as long as he didn't felt the ache in his chest.

* * *

Song stood there, speechless. She felt...frozen. Po had never talked to her that way, Po had never seem that... off.

"Ahem." She turned around, only to find Shifu looking over at her. She knew that Shifu was a strict teacher, a lot of people said that. But they also said he was one of the wisest people in the school. Though that is probably because everyone forgets that shifu is always there. Like he was now.

"Oh, hello," She said nervously.

"I'm Shifu." Song smiled and nodded, apporahcing him to his desk.

"Song."

"Indeed, I know your name. Tigress has mentioned you." Song widended her eyes. Tigress was the ex. She never knew why they had broken up, but they had. And at first, po was always talking about her.

"Don't worry, she doesn't say bad stuff about you. Not that i have found out about." Song chuckled, it was nice to know that Tigress wasn't out to get her.

"You are her father, right?" Shifu nodded and took of his glasses. Song pondered about this for a second,

"Do you know why they broke up?" Song could see him stiffen for a second, then he bretahed out.

"Preassure." Song frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It is said that with the right kind of preassure, can turn you into a diamond. But with the wrong one," he paused, "can turn you into dust."

"And that happened. They were great friends, then others told them they would be a great couple, along with some of their friends. So their relationship started, but as you can see, it began in uneven grounds. It started because of other's expectations, not what they _wanted._ So instead of improving their relationship, things became awkward as time went by." Song sat down and continued listening.

"And they came to the agreement of just being friends...and you can see how that is going." Song nodded with a sad grin.

"And tell me, when did he began to date you?" Song was about to answer when the answer actually spoke to her.

 _'Right after they broke up,'_ she thought.

"Oh." Shifu nodded and started to pack up his things. Song stood there thinking... it made sense. And no one is doing anything about it. She heard small droplets of rain hit the window. The answers were falling like pieces of a puzzle.

"Well Song, it was nice talking to you."

"Thank you." Song started to walk out, her thoughts overwhelming her. She had to do something... she had to push _them_ to do something. To be the right preassure.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Porbbaly the last update of 2015! And review please!**

 **-Peace out:)**


	10. Dinner

**Author's note:**

 **I/ am sorry. for not updating this... I been in tumblr a lot. BUT I SAW KUNG FU PANDA 3 AND IT WAS FREKAING AMAZING AND AASDFGHJKL THE FEELS, THE ANIMATION AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT THE STORYLINE AND TIGRESS AND PO AND CINNAMON ROLLS EVERYWHERE AND ASDFGHJKL GO WATCH IT WHEN YOU CAN. AND THOSE WHO ARE WAITING, THE WAIT WILL BE WORTH IT.**

 **Anyway, here is the chapter!**

Po got home after a long and rather stressing day at school. All he wanted now was to forget... so what if he made a mistake? That was not the problem, he realized. It was that he didn't know how to fix it. He cursed a himself.

"Oh Po!" His dad called from downstairs, making the panda chuckle. He was more than happy to comply with anything his dad said, it would help him get his mind off her.

"Yes dad?" he askde once he got downstairs, leaning into the counter of the kitchen.

"Did you asked Tigress for dinner?" Po widened his eyes... he had completely forgotten about that. And about telling his dad how he screwed up. But asking Tigress? No. That would make things worse, it would be awkward and forced and... Po shook his head.

"Oh, geez. I completely forgot! I think-"

"Oh phew! what a relief!" His dad mentioned, taking off his apron. Po furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"I thought you were excited about having her over?" Mr. Ping chuckled.

"Of course I am! I knew you were going to forget, so I called her house!" Po almost had a heart attack, "she said she will come, but her time is short because of some project she needs to get done. Oh what a responsible lady!"

Po only buried his face on his palms, wondering when did things started to go wrong.

* * *

Tigress woke up on Thursday, only two more days until her competition. She smiled as she yawned, content. Then she checked her calendar, making her heart jump from anxiety.

Mr. ping had called her. He said Po had forgotten to tell her that they wanted to have dinner with her. Tigress sighed, knowing (1) there wasn't any getting out of it and (2) Po certainly hasn't spoken with his dad about their relationship.

But Mr. Ping is Mr. Ping. Almost like a second dad for her... almost, because one way or another, even though Mr. Ping treated her with great love and respect, Po was his true son and it was always shown thorugh small, fatherly gestures.

 _"Sure mr. Ping. I'll be there at 7. Okay, good night to you too."_

She picked a pair of jeans and a concert shirt and went to the shower. That would help her relax at least during those five minutes while she prepared for Shifu to drive her to school.

* * *

Po arrived at his locker, Song waiting patiently there. She smiled at him, but Po noticed something different, but not able to put a finger on it.

"Hey Po!" No kiss or nickname. Weird.

"Hi, Song." No hug, no cuddle.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her, only for the girl to nod.

"Yup! Hey, I was wondering if we could talk later, I have something important to tell you-" She stopped talking when she saw how his eyes darted to another direction. Right, Tigress was coming. She had forgotten Tigress had her locker close to his.

"Ahem." The boy turned back to her.

"Right. I'm sorry."

"So I have something important and-"

"Song, i would love to talk but I actually have a dinner planned afterschool and my dad wants me to help him so," he explained, quickly shuffling some crrumbled up papers into his backpack. It took everything in Song not to make it organized.

"Oh. Dinner with who?" Song asked as she picked up from some papers that had fallen on the floor, not resisting.

"ummm, no one." She laughed, it was obvious when Po was lying.

"Well, anyway I was going to tell you that-" the bell rang, and she frowned.

"Well Song, I guess I'll see ya some other day!" Song groaned after the boy ran off. If only he had listened to her she knew she could make things easier for him.

* * *

Po entered the classroom and the first thing he saw was Tigress talking to the rest of their friends. He smiled and approached them, only for the bell to ring and making him sit down. He glanced at Tigress, only to notice her already looking at him. She just shifted her eyes back to the board, but not embarrased nor ashamed. He twiddled with his fingers, trying to figure out a way to see if she was actually going. Maybe she had said yes but she would ditch in the last minute... ah his father would be heart-broken, but that also meant more food for him. Win-win for him.

But what if Tigress did go? Oh that would be a problem... She wouldn't. At least that's what he kept repeating in his head. She wouldn't because she had been ignoring him and not even caring about his existence, almost like they had never met and is there was nothing between them...

'There isn't,' he heard a small voice in his head say. He denied it.

"Po." He snapped and looked to his side, realizing he was spacing out. It was Tigress the one who called him.

"The class is over," she stated as she pakced up her things and quickly tied her hair into a ponytail. Po swallowed, his throat not forming any words. He nodded instead.

"Yeah-uh- thanks. So..." he hung his backpack over one shoulder then followed Tigress to the exit, "are you gcoming over tonight?" The girl turned around swiftly, a small, straight line on her lips.

"I'll guess you''ll find out today, won't you? but if I do go, you will not be the reason." She turned on her heels and began to walk away, stoping by her locker and dropping off a few things before entering the girl's restroom. Po sighed and buried his head on his palms... that was the second time today.

Why wasn't anything clear?

* * *

The day kept going like that. And once his last class was over, all he wanted to do was just rush over to his house. Then at least he could keep busy by cleaning up and fixing himself. He ran to his locker, reminding himself that he still needed a jacket that he left there and some books (comics).

He crashed into another person, sending both of them into the floor.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry I-" he stopped as he saw Tigress picking herself up, rubbing her left arm.

"Just be cautious Po." She didn't say anything after that, and she didn't even look at him, she just kept on walking towards one of the classrooms, where Shifu was waiting for her.

(With Tigress)

She rushed to the classroom, entering and sighing. No more encounters with Po... at least not until the afternoon but at least she'll be having that one willingly. She needed to tell Shifu though. She wouldn't lie to him, not after everything that's been happening her and him staying by her side... even if its just for telling her to get back up.

Shifu nodded and they began to head to the car. They each opened their door and got in. Shifu began to drive, the radio filling the silence between them. Tigress was humming the song that was on the radio, then she began to whisper the lyrics of it.

 _'Are we in the clear yet? good.'_

She sighed when it was over, then turned the radio down, gaining a small, suspicious look from Shifu.

"So, I was invited to have dinner," she began.

"With who?" Shifu asked her, his hands pressing against the steering wheel.

"Umm, I mean, is good. I kinda want to go... but not for what you may think- I miss- ... the food! yeah, and I will-"

"Tigress, you haven't answered by question. Dinner with who?"

"Mr. Ping invited me." Shifu almost hit the breaks too soon. Was she- She couldn't be serious! Not after what the boy did! well, a broken heart always is the product of two people. But... she couldn't be asking him this! Did she forgot the tears that she spilled that night?

"No Tigress. And that's all."

"Shifu, please! I'm not doing it for him, I want to check on Mr. Ping and-"

"And he will be there! Tigress, he is his father! Is like you don't understand!" Shifu yelled before stopping the car in front of the house. Yet none of them undid their seatbelts, only remained glaring at each other.

"Tigress, he hurt you. And I'm fine if you are over it. But I won't risk seeing you that way again." Tigress just shook her head.

"I need to father. I need to tell Mr. Ping, apparently Po hasn't told him... and I want him to know that i can't be going over to his house anymore. But he deserves to know that, not just ke ditching him everytime. You know, he is like a second father to me."

Shifu shook his head. This girl and her stubborness. He sighed.

"Then go fix yourself up, that hairtie isn't going to last long," he responded. Tiress smiled and gave him a light hug.

"Thanks!" she rushed out of the car and went dashed to her bedroom. It didn't took long for her to put her hair into a braid and to find an outfit that she felt comfortable in, and that looked like she was going to a formal place. It was black skirt with a long sleeve golden shirt. It had lilly design all through her arms and torso. She put on her normal converse and headed to the kitchen, where she knew Shifu would be waiting for her.

* * *

Po went from one side of his house to another, getting this, grabbing that.

"Oh Po! She is going to get here any minute!" His dad yelled from the kitchen. Po only shook his head, imagining how disappointing it would be when Tigress called and say she couldn't make it. Because she would do so.

"Dad, I think that's enough food," he said, putting one hand on his dad's shoulder. Mr. Ping turned around and smiled.

"I guess you're right," he paused, "now go set the table!" he handed Po table mats, plates and utensils and pushed him off. Then minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"She's here!" his dad exclaimed, taking off his apron.

"She's here," Po whispered in disbelief.

They both stood by the door. Mr. Ping opened it, only to reveal Tigress and Shifu standing there. Shifu smiled and whispered something to Tigress, then said a small goodbye as he headed back to his car. Tigress remained on the doorstep.

"Oh dear! Your father could've joined us!" Tigress chuckled, stepping in as Mr. ping closed the door.

"You look beautiful, right Po?" Po could feel her eyes on him,

"Oh yeah! I was about to say that!" po stuttered.

"Anyway, I'm going to leave you two alone and I'll go get the food ready!" The man went away, happily humming and disappearing into the hall.

Tigress stood there awkwardly. Po stared at her.

"Why did you come?" Tigress looked up, not believing the words had come out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"well, you could have saved us the awkwardness," he muttered. Tigress crossed her arms and glared.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound mean. I just-"

"Just what, Po?" She asked, her tone clearly on the verge of anger.

"I... didn't want to make things worse with you." Tigress almost smiled. Worse?

"Po, I'm afraid you already hit the bottom." She heard some footsteps approach and she put on a bright smile. Po continued to stare, she did indeed look beautiful. And that smile was the prettiest. He sighed, that wasn't the only thing he liked. She really was the total package. Smart, pretty, and-

"Time to eat!" She smiled and helped Mr. Ping bring the food to the table. Po almost chuckled out loud, 'and with a great apettite.'

Tigress sat down next to Po, who sat in front of his father. It was weird, knowing that they had no relationship but Mr. Ping did. Food laid in front of them, Tigress could only watch with a big grin. Oh how she loved their homade meals. She even appreciated the delicious smell.

"Dig in!" And that was all she needed to politely grab a piece of the dumplings in front of her and some tofu. Her actions were followed by Po, who did the same except with a bigger ration.

Tigress enjoyed listening to what mr. Ping said as she ate. All the stories and all memories he had. Most of them she already heard from when she use to date po, but she loved to get reminded of them again and again. Po only kept an eye on her, she could feel it. She could feel how he was watching her, maybe staring. But she didn't know why. It was how he was looking her that made her wonder... almost as if...

She smiled. No, she wasn't going down that path again. She hoped at least.

"well, let me get the dessert!" Mr. Ping stood up with their dishes and left to the kitchen, leaving them once again alone.

"So."

"So."

"Did I really hit the bottom?"

Bam. It hurt. For her. Did he just asked her- She shook her head in disbelief. She wanted to scream, 'Look at me! Do I look okay?! Was i okay after what you did to me!?' but she didn't. Instead she calmly replied,

"I'm not sure. Everytime I think you do, somehow you manage to get deeper. I'm starting to think its bottomless."

Po felt like he had been stabbed. So it was true, he was getting worse and worse. And... her pain. He never wanted to be one of the things that caused her pain, and never would he have imagined that he would become the main source of it.

"Well, is there anyway to reach up?" Tigress turned her head at him, her head sligthly tilting to the left, as if wondering.

"I don't know. Do you want to?" She asked. She would have given everything to see what was going across his mind.

Po hesitated, wondering what to say. He knew that his answer would determine her words... he had to play his cards right. He wasn't going to lose her this time.

"I do. Do you want me to?" Tigress licked her lips, and looked away. She wasn't going to give him an answer. And to her relief, she didn't have time to. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" It was Shifu.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I'll tell them. I'll see you." She turned to Po.

"I have to go," Po watched her how she stood up and shook some small crumbs off her skirt, then how she hugged his dad and told him she had a great time. He watched as she planted a kiss on his cheek and told him that the food was delicious. And then he watched as she approached him.

"You better tell him that you broke up with me soon," she whispered in his ear, then planted a kiss on his cheek, only for show. So this facade for Mr. Ping would still play.

"Thank you again." She exited and closed the door behind her. A small sigh escaped her lips. It was going to be the last time she went to that house, she reminded herself. But still, there was something telling her that it wasn't. She still had more memories to gain from there.

She saw Shifu on the car waving at her. She walked and opened the door.

"How did it went?"

She repeated the question to herself... they talked, in questions. And the more answers she gave, the more questions he had. But... at least he understood something. Now it was all up to him to know how to handle that information... 'do you want me to?'

 _'Yes, yes I do Po. I hope you do.'_

"Tigress? how did it went?" Tigress blinked.

"Right, sorry. It went well. Mr. Ping's food was as delicious as always," she replied with a smile that Shifu could tell was only there for show.

 _ **I hoped you liked it! review! we are near the end also... I will try to not take months to update... maybe only weeks;)**_

 _ **peace out:)**_


	11. Gone

**Author's note :**

 **Ummm I feel bad for those waiting on young and forbidden... sorry? I'm trying to come up with good stuff... Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! And leave your reviews! Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

Friday.  
She woke up clutching her chest. Tomorrow was the competition. Today she would pack her bags and start to drive so she could find a hotel and start training and focusing in everything... Shifu would meet her there. She smiled as she put on her pants and a shirt; she was going to take a shower once she got home. That is if she didn't forget to do that.

* * *

Po got to school without any new things to think over. But now he knew what he had to do...  
Song rushed over him, once again greeting him with no kisses or hugs.

"Po, I need to talk to you." Po was about to interrupt her, tell her that he was busy even though all he was doing was taking stuff out of his locker.

"Po, We need to break up." He widened his eyes and turned around.

"Wait what?" Song sighed.

" _ **THIS**_ isn't working out, you like another girl and-"

"And?" Po couldn't believe she was breaking up with him... she, the girl who seemed to always have a reason to be with him. But now, she seem to have a million reasons for not being.

"I might have cheated on you," she mumbled. Po only facepalmed himself.

"Ughhh!" Everything, everything was happening right now!

"Po, let's be honest, you are in Love with Tigress," Po was about to argue when Song shushed him,  
"And don't say you aren't! But you know what? I think you still have a chance to show her that, so do that. We are still friends, okay?"

Po nodded and sighed.

"Thanks Song." The girl nodded.

"And I'm sorry, you know, for cheating and stuff... and next time, don't wait too long to chase the girl you love." Song winked at him and then went away, joining one of her friends and walking away.

Po stood there, for the first time he felt relieved. He chuckled to himself. Song had figured it out... she was able to help him when he couldn't do so himself. Gosh, how stupid he had been all along?! Tigress knew it now... that's why after all those things he said, she didn't bother with him anymore. He wasn't worth it... and he agreed. He would have done the same.

He would fix all those mistakes. He would be strong enough for both of them. He would tell her just how stupid he has been and how he loved her. Loved her so much that he had confused himself and lost himself trying to figure it out. Because feelings are like that, he repeated in his head, they are just a riddle to figure out. And maybe, like Song has said, it wouldn't be too late to show her that. The bell rang and he headed towards class, his new-found confidence with him.

* * *

Tigress was tapping her fingers at a constant are in her desk. They were all red and her palm was sweaty. Gosh, she was never this nervous. Not in other competitions, not before. She smiled bitterly, Po was always there to calm her down. He said she was awesome and that she was always a winner. After a while, all she needed to calm down was him.

 _'I guess I'll have to find another way.'_

Class soon began, and the moment Shifu was going to begin to talk Po entered. He was always interrupting him, she chuckled to herself. He apologized and took a seat, the only one that was left, which was the one resting next to her. He smiled at her, his green eyes glimmering. She looked away, today was not about him.

Hours passed and the bell rang, marking the end of the school, along with the beginning of summer. Tigress dashed to her locker, grabbing her jacket and then running to the parking lot. She had agreed with Shifu that she would be leaving right after school, she would only drop some thing at their house, take a shower and then drive those 3 hours to Gongmen. That she will be careful. And lastly she assured him that she was okay. Viper told her she would go, but she would leave on Saturday. And before going Viper wished her good luck along with Crane, who gave her a hug and told her to show everything she's got.

And gone she was.

Po walked out his latest class, trying to find Tigress along the hallways. She wasn't there. He went to her last class. The girl was not present. He ran to her locker and waited there. Five minutes. Ten minutes. He groaned in frustration. He went to Shifu's classroom, where the girl had to be. Before he entered, he peeked. Now was not a good time to have conflicts with him. But that was too late.

"Po, come in. I know you are there." He sighed and came inside.

"Why are you trying to find her?" Po widened his eyes, how come Shifu knew everything before he was able to tell?

"I... Shifu, I was so dumb, but you know that, right?" He sighed and continued on with his ranting, "I mean, I loved her. I do! But... but I was scared and confused and I thought I could get over it but... ahh! Instead I hurt her again and again! I am building a tower of mistakes!"

"I guess you are,"

"And I just realized that and... I wanna make it right."

Shifu sighed and grabbed his stuff, leading himself and Po out of the classroom.

"Well Po, good luck. But if you wanted to talk, she is not going to be here. She is going to Gongmen. She is having a tournament there tomorrow."

"Did she already leav-" Shifu nodded, once again cuttimg him off. Po smiled half-hearted and waved goodbye.

 ** _Now what?_**

"Po, if this is meant to work out, it will." Po looked behind him, but like always, Shifu had vanished.

* * *

He marched out, grumbling and rubbing his forehead. The world was against him, everytime pulling her further away from him. He bumped into someone, making his heart skip at the thought of it being Tigress. Maybe.

He looked up. No, it wasn't her. Shifu was always right, he shouldn't have expected this time to be different. It was Viper.

"Viper!" The girl widened her eyes and took his hand, helping her up. She shook the dust off her skirt.

"Hello Po, what are you still doing here?" He half-smiled.

"Searching for Tigress." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He nodded.

"I thought-"

"Viper, I need your help. I messed up... everything! And I want to find her and she is in Gongmen and how am I even supposed to get there!? She has a tournament and I just wanted to talk... and... tell her I love her." Viper smiled and patted his sholder before giving him a side hug.

"Po, I'm going to her tournament. I'm going to leave tomorrow morning, you know, drive there and stuff. If you want I'll give you a ride too." Po smiled so brightly, making Viper chuckle. She was sure that by helping him, things would get better for her friend too. Po was on his way of redemption... at least that's how she thought about it.

"So, what do you say?"

"Yes! Of course yes!" Po shouted, hugging her and even lifting her off her feet. Viper chuckled.

"Well Po, I'll see you at the school at 6am!" The girl walked off, and went to one hallway... Po smiled when he saw Crane waiting for her there.

6am. That was really early, but at this point he didn't care about anything but seeing Tigress. And telling her those words he was sure she always wanted to hear from his lips.

 **To be continued...**


	12. The Match Part One

**author's note:**

 **Sorry for not updating! We are at the last chapters of this story by the way! So I hope you like it and leave your opinion! Without further ado, here you go!**

 **The match -Part 1**

She drove all day. The driving somehow made things calmer. She could think straight and analyze the situation. It was... what she needed. A time all to herself, without anyone telling her what she was supposed to do, or worrying about her.

She smiled as she thought about him. This time they were just memories, distant memories from when they were just friends. She chuckled to herself as she remembered how confused she was when she first started to like him. How... unbelievable it seemed.

She remembered how the guys acted oblivious about it... Funny how it started... and how it ended too. She frowned when she recalled it. Why did they broke up? Everything was perfect until... Oh right. Until everyone started to put expectations on them. When suddenly, they were the center of attention and everything started to become awkward...Yes, that was it.

She snapped out her thought when her phone began to ring. It was Shifu. She quickly grabbed it and received the call, careful to not take her eyes off the road.

"Hi... yes. Shifu, I'm driving... yes... I'll call you... bye now!"

She hung up and sighed. She felt relieved once she began to see the famous buildings from Gongmen city, all the little lights sparkling and decoarting its landscape. It was beautiful.

* * *

Po remained most part of the night thinking about her. It wasn't until early in the morning when he fell sleep. Only so 3 hours later his phone filled the room with its ringing, reminding him he needed to go with Viper.

He began to quickly pick his clothes and then rushed to get a shower. Five minutes...

He put them on, bought an extra hoodie and rushed downstairs. He grabbed a apple and two granola bars and stuffed them in his pocket, knowing very well how he was going to get hungry on the way there.

"Are you leaving already?" He turned to his dad that was rubbing his eyes, looking at him. He smiled at him.

"Morning Dad! Umm yeah, I'm gonna head to school. And then I'll call you once I get to Gongmen for the fieldtrip!"

"Mmm, sure son. And hope you fix things with Tigress," Mr. Ping began to turn around, leaving Po with his jaw dropped. He blinked and began to stutter.

"How did -"

"Shifu."

"Ughh Shifu!" Mr. Ping laughed and then let out a small yawn before beginning to head upstairs. He was always informed of Po's life, even if he acted otherwise.

"Tell me when you get there. And stay safe!" Po chuckled and rushed towards him, embracing him in a quick hug, thanking him for understanding.

"I'll call you." He waved and went out the door, trying to walk quickly to the school. The sky was beginning to brighten, but that didn't stop the walk to the school from being cold and lonely.

* * *

"Finally! I was about to run out of patience!" Viper said as she opened the car door for Po to get in. He did.

"Sorry, now let's go!" Viper chuckled and started her car. She pressed the pedal as Po turned up the radio, finding a station.

"You know, Tigress used to find the perfect station in just a matter of minutes." Viper glanced at him, smirking. Tigress was her best friend, and if anyone knew even more about her than herself, it would be Po.

"Too bad she isn't here." Po nodded, looking out the window. Viper yawned, she was tired and driving with no conversation was not going to help her wake up.

"So, what are you planning on doing when you see her? I mean, I'm not sure she is going to be happy, no offense." Viper glanced at Po, she could see the boy stiffen and then bite his lip.

"I know, and I don't expect her to. I don't even know what I'm going to say," he responded, starting to realize that maybe coming unprepared wasn't the best plan.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked her. Viper chuckled,

"I'm not gonna get involved Po, I had enough of your drama-"

"Hey!"

"Well what would you call it?"

Silence. Viper laughed.

"Okay, pretend I'm Tigress. What would you say to me?" She turned down the radio, the rythmic beat of her finger in the steering wheel never ceasing.

"I was really stupid,"

"Yeah you are." Po frowned.

"Tigress wouldn't say that," he received a weird stare from the girl, motioning him to go on, "she would say something like 'maybe. BUT that's not why you are here.'"

Viper nodded and kept quiet, pondering about how precise that would be. Yeah, she could see those words coming out of her friend's lips.

"Okay, what else would she say?" He shrugged.

"I don't know... she would try to understand me? Or maybe she would just get annoyed and tell me to go away."

Viper smiled. Maybe he didn't know what to say, but by predicting what SHE would say... yeah, that could help him.

"And then?"

"I'll tell her I stopped denying my heart. And I'll tell her I love her," he smiled, glanced at Viper and watching her smirk, "thanks."

"Welcome. Oh, but let me remind you, if she still doesn't want anything to do with you-"

"I'll go and I won't bother her. I promise," he completed. He smiled. They spend the next minutes just appreciating the silence.

* * *

"So... how long until we get there?" Po asked... for the fifth time in the trip. Viper rolled her eyes.

"About an hour." She paused, looking over at the boy who seemed like a little kid; suddenly bored and with tons of energy.

"You know what I haven't quite gotten yet-" immediatly Po turned his attention to her, his mouth silently forming a 'what?'.

"How come you left prom and went with Tigress? Didn't that... I don't know... served to you as a sign you loved her?""

Po darted his eyes away. That night kept replaying in his head at least every night. Sometimes it served as a good memory, sometimes it stressed him.

"I guess. I just... went with what felt right. But I didn't want to risk anything. You know? What if you lose it all?"

"Sometimes winning means losing it all."

"True. But with her... she is everything." Viper smiled.

"Good thing you figured that out."

"Yeah..."

"And lookie here, we arrived! And earlier than I expected! " The pair looked ahead, their eyes glistening as the sun began to spread it's rays.

 **to be continued... (peace out! )**


	13. The Match Part Two

**Author's note:**

 **This is the last chapter lovies! Hope you guys like it! I'm gonna be able to focus on Young and Forbidden now! Hopefully I can update that one without another 3 months of waiting... qnyway, thanks for supporting this story and following it till the end! Love you guys!**

 **The Match -Part 2**

Tigress sighed once she took the keys the bellboy was handing her. She put them in her pocket and began to go to the room she had reserved in the hotel. Shifu paid for it, and it was a quite nice hotel.

She opened it once she got there and breath out a sigh of relief once she saw the big bed waiting for her. She would have been fine with a small one, but this one fitted about 3 people... Tigress sat down and left her bag fall in the floor.

She searched for her pocket and dug out her phone. The schedule for the competition hasn't been changed. That's good. Without any further ado, she just covered herself in the blankets and let the sleep easily consume her.

* * *

 ** _Bzzzt Bzzzt_**

She woke up when she felt her phone begin to vibrate and then fill the room with music.

She groaned and turned it off. She had an hour to get ready and have breakfast. Then off to the tournament.  
She opened her only luggage bag and was met by her two qipaos. One was red. The other one was gold. And the gold one was a gift from Po.

She sighed before taking the gold one and her black sport pants.

Tigress was done changing in less than 5 minutes. Now her hair was the real struggle. She usually would tell Po or Viper to braid her hair. But right now, neither of them were here to do that. But how hard can that be? Apparently a lot. Because after 15 minutes of attempting to do that, none of them ended up being successful. She just wrapped her hair in a quite messy bun and became satisfied.

She smiled as she headed down to the restaurant that was part of the hotel. Pancakes and hot chocolate. That was her breakfast. And throw in some fruits and bam balanced breakfast!

"Yeah, I heard there's gonna be new oponent this time in the tournament!"

"I heard they even invited this 18 year old to spar!"

Tigress smirked as she heard the side conversations. And proud that she was considered one of the youngest masters invited to the tournament.

 _Bzzzt Bzzzt_

Her phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket. It was a text from Viper.

"Good luck! See ya there:)"

She smiled; she paid the bill and grabbed the small brown bag that laid by her side. It just had some bandages, an extra t-shirt and a bottle of water. Plus her pass and invitation to the event.

As she started to make the 15 minute drive to the place, she could commence to feel her her knees trembling and her hands really cold but sweaty. In other words, she was beginning to feel really nervous... and Po was the one who helped her in these moments... if only.

Tigress got to the place and parked. Once she got off, she was met by the beautiful Chinese architecture where the tournament was held. It was such a big part of Gongmen, the beautiful landscape where it once was a great trading center from all places.

"Excuse miss, what can I help you with?" The guard standing at the entrance asked.

"I'm one of the contestants," she answered. This gained a bit o suspicion from the guard, asking her if he could see the invitation. And shock once Tigress presented it to him.

"Right ahead miss." She nodded and stepped inside.

 _Noise. And sweat. And people, tons of people._ She could hear yells and groans and things being punched and-

"Tigress."

Tigress perked up upon the recognized voice.

"Shifu!" The older man chuckled.

"I got your matches and here, follow me." She did without questioning.

It was like a closed stadium. There were different mats laying, the different oponent warming up in parallel sides. And then beside there were the bleachers. Filled with people and noise and snacks and cheers and yells. She shivered.

"Tigress!" She snapped out of her trance, stopping before stumbling into Shifu.

"Your first match will be here," he pointed at the blue mat in front of her.

"The rest of them will be at the one to the right." She nodded.

"Now did you bring your bandages?" Tigress smiled and dug out the rolls form her bag. She handed them to him and he started to unwrapped them. She handed him her hand, and he began to cautiously wrap them. He evenly spread the fabric.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, pretty freaked out," she answered as she continued to stare at the bandages being wrapped round and round.

"That's normal." Tigress nodded, though part of her wanted to tell him how that phrase wasn't easing her nerves.

The speakers started to announce different names, numbers and schools. An introduction by a master of the Council was made, and a round of applause followed afterwards. Then when the speakers and the master finished speaking, all of the competitors went to their indicated ring. Tigress looked in front of her, trying to identify her sparring partner. Turns out, it was a short girl with black hair. In some way, the girl reminded her of Po. Maybe it was her cheerfulness.

"Competitors of Ring 4, please step forward." She glanced back at Shifu, who smiled at her and motioned her to go forward. She smiled and she did just so.

The other girl smiled and skipped to the ring.

"Hi, I'm Mei Mei!" The girl introduced herself,

"hi, my name is-"

And that's all Tigress got to say before the sparring judge began to shout the rules. The do's and don't's. Tigress kept on nodding, until he finally asked them if they were ready.

"Bow to each other,' both girls bowed and stood up in the positions, "start!"

Tigress kept her mind in focus, watching the girl's moves closely. She sent a kick, and then a punch. mei mei was able to block the kick, but the punch landed a point on Tigress' part.

The match continued on for another five minutes, before finally ending.

"Tigress is the winner. Bow."

Tigress smiled and followed Mei mei as they got off the mat.

"You were really good out there." Mei Mei flashed a smile at her.

"i know right! You were too. I loved sparring with you, I'm usually more into practicing with my nun chucks, but this was fun!"

Tigress chuckled at the girl's talkative trait.

"yes, it was."

"Here," Mei mei grabbed a pen that was laying by her pink sport bag and wrote a number on Tigress's arm.

"How about we chat sometime? I would _love_ to get to know you more! plus you can teach me some of those moves!" Tigress nodded.

"Sure thing, Mei-"

"Tigress! you're up!" She started making her way to Shifu, who was already at the next place. She waved at the girl before reaching him.

"Any injures?" She shook her head.

"Good. Then congrats on your win." She smiled.

"Now, go back there and give it all you got. You got a long way to go."

* * *

Viper and Po parked and then ran to the stadium. It was easy to get in if you were as good as an actor as Viper. She managed to convince the security guards that they had lost their tickets and that they were really close friends of Tigress, one of the members there. After some pleading, both of them managed to get inside.

"How are we gonna find her?" Po asked.

"I think-"

"HIYAH!" Both of them recognized the shout and exchanged a smile. They got up to the bleachers and followed the shout.

"There she is!" Viper pointed downwards towards one of the mats. Po smiled.

"Go Ti!"

* * *

 _One more match. One more match after this and I'm done. One more match and I'll win._

She kept repeating herself over and over. Her breathing seem to echo in her head; she was getting really tired. Plus it didn't help she underestimated how much food she could have needed here.

"Go Ti!"

She widened her eyes as her mind registered that voice. It was him. She turned around only to be even more shock when she saw Viper find Po on the bleachers. Po was waving at her, making some weird hand motions. ... almost as if telling her to turn around.

Punch.

She fell to the floor with her breath knocked out of her. The other opponent looked at her with a hint of concern, but it wasn't his fault. She got distracted. She shook her head and stood up. She couldn't afford to get distraced now.

Tigress focused on her attacks. Each opening she had, she took it. And in less than 2 minutes, the match was over with Tigress as the winner.

She bowed and exchanged a brief 'good job' with the opponent before heading back to Shifu. Po got off the bleachers and followed the girl, tracing her back to where Shifu was.

Tigress sat down as Shifu got up and started tightening one bandage in her ankle.

"I'm hungry," she groaned.

"I got an apple!" She grabbed it before realizing who it was from. And it wasn't until the first bite that she looked up and met the Jade eyes. She swallowed before standing up.

"What are you-"

He hugged her before she could finish talking.

"Po. Let go. Now." The boy did as commanded. As he did, he saw the number written on her arm, near her wrist; but even when his brain was telling him to panic and flee, he just took a deep breath and ignored it.

"Tigress, I love you."

Tigress opened and closed her mouth. The girl looked away and then back at him. What was she supposed to say? To feel? The three words she wanted. She had them. But it wasn't the time. And yet...

"Ti, I know I made it hard. And I'm stupid."

"Maybe... but go on," Po chuckled.

"Anyway, I been trying to run away from whatever this was because it seemed scary. You always had your feelings in control and mine were just exploding all over the place!" Tigress rolled her eyes with a small gentle smile peeking out.

"And I didn't want to figure out why... until now. And I figured, there's no better way to figure out all of these weird, wonderful emotions unless is with you."

There was a pause between his words and her silence. He was trying to read her eyes, but they were impossible to penetrate.

"You took that long to figure out it out?" She responded with a smirk. He chuckled and took a step closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry."

"I love you," she whispered, her hands tracing his cheeks. He smiled and leaned his head forward.

"I love you too." Their lips got closer, almost closing the gap between them.

"Master Tigress! Last match starts in a couple of seconds!" A ref shouted from the mat. She laughed and nodded.

"Gotta go."

"Kick butt Ti! Oh and Viper told me to tell you that you will do great!" She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, then she dashed to where her opponent was standing in. They bowed and the sparring began.

The guy was way taller than her. And bigger and muscle-er. She send a punch, but it barely did any damage. Unlike her, the guy was sending several strikes at her, and most of them were managing to hit her.

Tigress cursed at herself for her low defense. No later did she realize that the person she was sparring with was no other than Master Ox. Or at least he went by that.

She continued to attack, but in a couple of minutes Master Ox won the match, and Tigress was drained of her energy.

He helped her up and gave her a pat on the back.

"Good work out there. You are a still pretty young and I have no doubt that with another year or so, your chances at winning this tournament are almost at 100." Tigress nodded, her body too tired to try and formulate words. Instead she just gave him a bow and a smile.

Shif was already there waiting for her with a bottle of water as she turned around.

"I lost." She said as she grabbed the bottle.

"You did. But I'm proud of you. Second place is great. And even better when it's your first time here." She nodded and gave Shifu a brief hug, covering him in her sweat, much to his despair.

* * *

Later on the award ceremony took place, and Tigress was handed her own throphy. Which she gave to Shifu. (It was more because she didn't wanted to carry it than a symbolic action.)

Viper hugged her friend and congratulated her, then informimg that she needed to get going so her parents wouldn't get mad. Po planted a kiss on her lips and told her what he always said, "you are always a winner."

Once they small group was out of the stadium, Tigress turned to Shifu.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay a while here?" She raised her hand that was holding Po's. Shifu sent a glare towards the boy, then sighed. The idea of the two of the alone in Gongmen didn't please him. But their actions were always followed by reasoning... at least Tigress'. Plus Po did came all the way out here for his daughter...

"Well, you did prove yourself out there. So I guess that's okay. As long as you don't do anything innapro-"

"Got it! "

Tigress gave him a hug and then grabbed Po's hand again. And just like that, the two headed to her car. Hand in hand. Heart in heart. Two people in peacefully in love, enjoying each other and their own weird and wonderful emotions.


End file.
